


The Hidden City

by Believer



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believer/pseuds/Believer
Summary: Sequel to There is a Fine Line Between Coincidence and Fate. In this story Ardeth and the O'Connell travel to the city Ardeth grew up in that was created thousands of years ago by the Medjais ancestors





	

Rick O’Connell sighed as he surveyed the amount of luggage his wife thought was necessary for their trip to Egypt. “Evie we’re only going to be away for a couple of months, do you really need to take every piece of clothing you own?”  
“You should know the answer to that, dad,” chimed in Alex O’Connell who had just gotten out of school for the summer. “So why do you bother to comment on it?”  
Rick looked at his son who had just turned eleven a few months ago. Rick was annoyed for a moment then sighed because he knew Alex was right but did his son really need to remind him of it? “Alex why don’t you go talk your mother out of taking the whole house with her?” Rick suggested with an absolutely evil grin.  
Alex sighed and knew he had walked into that one but couldn’t help giving a token protest. “Dad, do you want to lose your only son, by feeding him to the lions? You know what mom is like when she’s preparing for a trip.”  
“Evie won’t kill you,” said Rick then added what seemed almost an afterthought. “At least I’m pretty sure she won’t.”  
“That’s real reassuring, dad,” said Alex sarcastically but with a sigh he headed up to the second floor to try to talk some sense into his mother.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

Not much later they were finally on their way and with a sigh of relief for Alex had actually convinced Evie to leave a couple of suitcases behind.  
The O’Connells made their ship not more than ten minutes before it was to leave port. And since it was the same ship they usually took the first mate who was waiting at the top of the gangplank greeted them by name. “Mr. O’Connell, Mrs. O’Connell, Alex, welcome back aboard the U.S.S. Queen and as you know bound for Egypt.”  
“How you doing, Ben,” Rick said cordially. “Still working the London/Egypt route I see.”  
“Yes, sir,” said Ben with a grin. “Captain Bowman was wondering just an hour ago if you were going to make it before the ship left port.  
Rick laughed and Evie blushed. “I’m afraid you can blame my wife for that.”  
“The captain told me to invite you to sit at the captain’s table for all of the voyage.”  
“Tell the captain it will be our pleasure,” said Evie with a smile.  
“I will,” Ben assured with a smile as he watched the family head towards their cabin.

Later at dinner

“Well Rick, Evie,” said George Bowman. “I see you made it. My first mate told me you came on board with very little time to spare.”  
“Yes, and I’m sure he informed you as to why to,” Rick said dryly looking at his wife who blushed.  
“You know I’ve always been meaning to ask why is it you go to Egypt every year. I mean you would think it would get a little boring. I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds here.”  
“Oh no,” Evie assured him with a smile. “As for the reason we go to Egypt every year, well I’m an archeologist of sorts and I’m afraid I’ve given Alex here the same bug.”  
“But don’t you have trouble with the language?” asked Bowman. “I mean most of the people over there don’t speak much English.”  
“Oh no,” said Evie. “I speak both Arabic and Egyptian and so does Alex. I grew up in a bilingual household. You see my mother was English and my father Egyptian so I was taught to speak all three practically from my very first word. And even Rick’s been learning in the last year or two. And more of the people speak English then you think at least enough to be understood.”  
Bowman looked impressed. “I had no idea you spoke both Arabic and Egyptian.”  
“Yes, well, not many people do,” said Evie with a smile. “This year however we are coming to see a friend of ours. He invited us to visit him at his home instead of him coming to see us at our house in Cairo.”  
Bowman looked interested so all three O’Connells spent the next hour talking about their friend Ardeth Bay, but never once mentioning him by name or how they’d met. Bowman noticed this as he also noticed there were a few gaping holes in the details about their friend so either they didn’t know these details or they didn’t want to reveal them for one reason or another. Bowman would bet on the second reason though for the O’Connells were not people who trusted easily and it was very clear from their comments about this man that they trusted him with their very lives.   
It had taken years for the O’Connells to relax in his presence and the presence of his staff. The staff had had to prove themselves honest and trustworthy before Rick O’Connell had stopped greeting everybody with a very obvious gun at his hip. The staff had been very wary at first after all being greeted at the door with a gun, even one that was not drawn would make anyone wary, but Rick had calmly explained to the captain—who had then explained it to his crew—that they had many enemies and they had almost been drowned on one of their firsts trips to Egypt because of a gunfight. It was just a precaution Rick had assured him but so far the trips had been peaceful ever since the O’Connells had started taking this ship every year.  
Over the last six years, ever since their son Alex was old enough to make the journey to Egypt they had been going every year. And since they were regulars on the voyage the crew and the O’Connells had become good friends.  
Dinner was over an hour later and the O’Connells wished the captain a goodnight.  
“Sleep well, my friends,” said Bowman wondering not for the first time if the rumors he had heard about them in Egypt were true. The rumors basically said something about them—minus Alex of course since he hadn’t even been born when the events occurred—and an Arab defeating some kind of ancient curse. Even after over ten years the rumors still persisted which meant there was probably at least some validity to them. Bowman wondered again if it was the same O’Connells for it would have to be back before they had been married or had any children. It was possible they weren’t the same ones, O’Connell was a pretty common name in England. But what other family named O’Connell went to Egypt every year? Or spoke the languages? Or was American? Or carried multiple guns with him wherever he went? Bowman shook his head and figured he’d probably never know and that perhaps he didn’t want to for if even a tenth of the rumors were true then the O’Connells had survived something that would have killed most other people—dead.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

The trip by boat passed relatively quickly for the O’Connells and even Alex who was dancing with impatience to be there thought the trip was a fast one. The days just seemed to fly by and before the O’Connells knew it the Queen was docking in Cairo.  
“We’ll see you on our trip home, captain,” Rick assured Bowman with a smile, shaking the captain’s hand in farewell.  
“We enjoyed ourselves,” said Evie also with a smile.  
“Me and my crew hope to see you again on your way home.”  
“You will,” said Rick. “We’ll be back in two months.”  
Bowman and his crew watched as the O’Connells disappeared down the gangplank to be swallowed up in the crowd. 

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

Rick kept his eyes open as he not only looked for a cab but kept his eyes open for pickpockets and other dangers for Cairo could be a very dangerous city if you weren’t careful.  
Rick spotted a couple of Medjai in the crowd that he recognized a waved to them in greeting. They waved back and smiled for they knew their king would be very happy to see the O’Connells. Ardeth had been looking forward to their visit all month he had been almost like a child anticipating a present a very unusual reaction for their king. Most of them had been at the ceremony make Rick O’Connell and Ardeth Bay related by blood. Most of them had seen the flash of light the minute their bloods touched. The news had spread about the dreams that their king and Rick O’Connell had shared and how they just weren’t blood brothers, but were twin brothers who were also Medjai 5000 years ago. That little piece of information had come as something of a shock for most of the Medjai who lived in that camp instead of Hidden City. After all the Medjai couldn’t be going back to Hidden City when they were patrolling places like Hamunaptra. It was too far away from most of the sacred places that the Medjai guarded for one thing. So some of the Medjai had made semipermanent homes in tents just a few hours ride away so that there was always Medjai close enough to deal with any intruders before they could cause any trouble. They switched off every few years though so that none of the Medjai burned out. Of course there were exceptions to every rule and some Medjai chose to live their whole lives in the crude village instead of in the City of the Medjai.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

Rick checked them into the hotel and the clerk at the desk called them by name for the O’Connells stayed at the same hotel at least twice a year.  
“I hope you and your family enjoy your stay with us, Mr. O’Connell.”  
“We will, although it will be just for tonight. We’ll be meeting a friend of ours in the morning.”  
“Yes, sir,” said the clerk.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

Later, there was a knock on the O’Connells hotel room door and the door opened before Ardeth had a chance to knock a second time.  
“Ardeth,” said Rick giving his brother a quick hug before opening the door wider to let him in before closing it behind him. “We didn’t expect you until tomorrow.”  
“It is good to see you, my brother,” said Ardeth with a smile as a feeling of contentment spread through him as he looked at his newfound family.   
“Ardeth, are you really my uncle now?” came the voice of Alex as his form hurtled towards Medjai at top speed.  
Ardeth knelt and caught the boy in his arms hugging him tightly. “Yes, I am,” said Ardeth. “I’m sure your parents have told you about the blood brother ceremony and what happened afterwards.”  
Alex nodded. “They said that there was a flash of light after you exchanged blood and that afterwards both of you shared the same dream that were actually memories of when you were both Medjai 5000 years ago.”  
“And you do not find this hard to believe?” asked Ardeth in amusement at the look on his brother’s face.  
Rick snorted. “Are you kidding me? He accepted it easier than I did. He doesn’t seem to find it at all strange.”  
“They also said that dad adopted you as a brother,” said Alex.  
“This is true,” said Ardeth. “What else did they tell you?”  
“That you were going to take us to Hidden City the home of your people and that you want them to get tattoos to let your people know that they are also Medjai.”  
“We were unsure if you meant for Alex to get a tattoo as well,” said Evie speaking for the first time. “He is a bit young.”  
“The Medjai get their first tattoo at the age of 12,” said Ardeth. When Alex’s face fell in disappointment, Ardeth added, “But if a child proves themselves before he comes of age then the first tattoo is granted early. I would say that includes you.”  
Alex’s face lit up at Ardeth’s words. “Great.”  
Evie looked proud and resigned all at once. Proud because the Medjai thought her son had earned such an honor and resigned because she knew it would probably be painful.  
“In fact, I have talked to the council of Elders at Hidden City about you. They mostly agree that you have earned the right.”  
“And what about us?” asked Rick with a quirk of his lips the only sign that he was trying not to smile.  
“And what about you?” asked Ardeth his expression unreadable except for the amusement that showed in the back of his eyes.  
Rick rolled his eyes and Ardeth did smile then. “Most of the council agree that you have earned the right, but of course there are always a few dissenters.”  
“The same ones who objected to Alex getting his, I assume?” asked Evie.  
“And also objected to outsiders knowing so much about our people. They are the ones who think you should have been killed on sight ten years ago, despite the fact that the world would be overcome by evil and the Medjai people would be wiped out.”  
“Idiots,” Rick muttered under his breath.  
“Rick!” Evie protested more for forms sakes than anything else. Privately she agreed with him.  
Rick didn’t look the least bit like he repented his words despite the glare Evie was throwing at him. Finally Evie gave in with a sigh and a shake of her head.  
“I’m afraid that the Medjai are just like anyone else. Some good, some bad and some indifferent. And then there are those that refuse to see we must change with the times or suffer the consequences at some future date,” said Ardeth with a shake of his head. 

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

The four of them spent the evening together just talking and enjoying each other’s company but eventually it grew late and Alex was sent to bed right after a late dinner protesting every step of the way.  
“Alex you must get your rest we leave very early in the morning,” Ardeth told the boy gently. “In fact, I think all of us should go to bed so that we can all be alert and fresh when we have to get up at dawn.  
“That’s a good idea, Ardeth,” Evie agreed with a smile as she watched Ardeth gently tell the boy that he needed his rest in order to be ready to begin their journey tomorrow.  
“I will see you tomorrow.”  
“And where will you be spending the night?” asked Evie.  
“I have got a room in this hotel,” said Ardeth with a smile. “I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast in the morning.”  
Rick nodded and wished his brother a goodnight before showing him out the door.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

The next morning they were on their way by six-thirty after a leisurely breakfast. Rick had gathered all the supplies they would need the day before and so they were ready to go right after they had eaten. Some people who were also up early for one reason or another watched as the three foreigners and the Egyptian with the tattoo marked face rode out of Cairo on horses to disappear into the desert in the distance.  
They made quite good time that day even with stopping to rest in the greatest heat of the day. During the journey Ardeth relaxed and joined in on the conversation and he also told them about the tattoo ceremony and their parts in it.  
They stopped and made camp just before the sun set the three O’Connells looking tired for it always took them awhile to adjust to the desert heat since they only visited twice a year.  
“We will start out at dawn tomorrow,” said Ardeth.  
Rick nodded knowing it was better to start traveling before it had a chance to get to hot and to rest during the hottest part of the day to conserve the body’s moisture.  
All four of them went to bed early and rose just before dawn to eat a quick breakfast and be on their way.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

“We will arrive tomorrow,” Ardeth announced one evening on their fourth night camping  
“I thought you said it was about a week of traveling?” asked Evie.  
“We made better time than I thought we would,” Ardeth admitted. “Since we kept riding until way after sunset and got up early that made a difference. Those extra miles we covered are going to get us there about a day and a half early.”  
“This is great,” said Alex enthusiastically. “I can’t wait.”  
“Alex—” Rick begun  
Ardeth gave Rick a look and Rick fell silent. “Let me handle this,” Ardeth suggested. Rick and Evie nodded and Ardeth said, “Alex, although I appreciate your enthusiasm about seeing my home you must understand that it could also dangerous. Some of the Medjai might try to do you harm.”  
Alex sobered at this gentle reminder. “I know, dad and mum explained about how some of the Medjai hate outsiders just like they do in the Medjai village we visited. They think they should have been killed on sight.”  
“I am afraid you’ll find Alex, that the Medjai are human just like anyone else, and being human means we all have our opinions and sometimes those opinions are not always beneficial to anyone else.”  
“In other words some of your people are bloody idiots,” Alex said as if that explained everything.  
“Alex!” Evie warned. “Language!”  
Both Rick and Ardeth were fighting back smiles at Alex’s comment for despite the language what Alex said was true.  
“Yes,” Ardeth agreed gravely. “Some of my people are idiots. I would not say that to their faces however.”  
“Please,” said Alex his voice extremely sarcastic. “I may be a kid, but I’m not stupid.”  
“No, you are not,” Ardeth agreed gravely. “You are a very mature and smart young man.”  
Alex beamed at Ardeth as if the Medjai had just made his day. “But Alex you are still a child in many ways and you must cherish the experiences of your childhood for they will not come again. There is such a thing as growing up to fast.”  
“I know,” said Alex, not quite able to suppress a yawn.  
“Bed!” Evie said firmly. “In fact I’m headed that way myself. We want to be as fresh as possible for our arrival tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea,” Rick agreed. “See you in the morning,” he added looking at Ardeth.  
“See you in the morning Rick, Evie, Alex,” said Ardeth sitting by the fire and staring into the flames deep in thought. Finally he too headed to bed to get a few hours sleep for he knew dawn would come all too soon.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

The next day they arrived at the mountain that somehow Rick instinctively knew concealed the entrance to the city. Perhaps it was Farook’s memories coming to the fore or something else altogether although what else it could be Rick didn’t know. Ardeth led them to the main entrance which was very well concealed by a stone door the same color and kind of stone as the mountain. “This door is on a pulley system,” Ardeth explained. “All you have to do is find the correct crack and pull. This door is almost impossible to find unless you know exactly where it is.”  
“Or even know exists?” Evie suggested with wry humor.  
Ardeth nodded in confirmation at Evie’s statement. The door came slowly opened as Ardeth pulled on a certain crack.  
“Neat,” said Alex as he observed the elaborate pulley system on the inside of the door.  
“This system was put here by our ancestors,” said Ardeth as he was led into the wide main entrance. “How they created it is unknown since pulleys weren’t invented at the time.”  
Ardeth led the way down a narrow tunnel that was mostly dark once the stone door had shut behind them.  
Rick who was rarely claustrophobic began to feel the effects of the narrow tunnel that seemed to stretch on into eternity.  
Finally they reached the end and they entered a huge cavern where Rick breathed a silent sigh of relief.  
Rick’s discomfort had not gone unnoticed but Ardeth did not comment for he probably would have felt claustrophobic to if he hadn’t grown up here.  
Ardeth led the O’Connells through the cavern and then through another shorter tunnel this one lighted and once at the end Ardeth went first, then the O’Connells. Once out of the tunnel they came to a wide open gate where hundreds of people stood waiting.  
“My people,” Ardeth said in Arabic. “This is the family that helped put the Creature back in its grave. Meet Rick O’Connell, my brother by blood and by reincarnation, his wife Evelyn and son Alex. From now until forever let it be known that they are Medjai!”  
Evie calmly translated all this to Rick who didn’t understand more than a few words.  
The crowd surged forward to greet the ones they had heard so much about over the last few years. Suddenly an angry voice shouted in Arabic and several things happened at once. One, Rick felt Ardeth’s emotions surge from a happiness at being home to instant alertness. Two, both Evie and Alex shouted in alarm, but before they could get more than a word in Rick was already moving forward to put himself between Ardeth and harm.  
Suddenly a knife seemed to come out of nowhere headed towards Ardeth, but Rick who had just gotten through the people in his way caught the knife in midair by the hilt just before it would have hit Ardeth and perhaps injured him fatally. All the Medjai gasped at this for none had ever seen such a feat as catching a knife in midflight.  
“Rick, no!” Ardeth shouted as Rick was about to throw the knife back at the Medjai who had tried to kill not only his friend but his brother.  
“And why not?” Rick wanted to know practically radiating fury. “Unless it has escaped your notice he just tried to kill you!”  
The other Medjai who spoke English shrank back at the American’s words and even some who didn’t recognized the tone for what it was pure fury.  
“Rick, my brother,” stated Ardeth calmly able to feel Rick’s fear underneath the fury—fear of losing him. “It is my responsibility to handle this. What happened is not unknown but it hasn’t happened in almost three hundred years.”  
“All right fine but you had better handle it and fast, because I’m not going to leave your back unguarded until then,” and with those words Rick threw the knife over the Medjai heads where it turned three times in midair until it embedded itself in one of the posts of the gateway into the city so deeply that it would be almost impossible to extract without leaving a large splinter of wood missing.  
All the Medjai both male and female stared at the still quivering knife for a few seconds almost in awe for not a single one of them was sure they could have done the same even in similar circumstances.  
Even Ardeth stared at the knife for a moment where it still quivered in the wood of the gatepost before turning back to the man who had thrown it and who was being held by two other Medjai. Ardeth spoke to him in Arabic for several minutes and the man replied the rage in his voice obvious even to Rick who didn’t understand more than a few words of the language. Rick tensed his hand going to his gun as if to draw it but was held back by Ardeth. They seemed to communicate silently for a few minutes then Rick nodded and though he did not lose any of his alertness he did remove his hand from his gun.  
Finally Ardeth shook his head and ordered the two Medjai to take him to the palace where they were to wait for him.  
“So what exactly did he say?” asked Rick relaxing a little but still radiating fury although not quite as strongly as just a few minutes before.  
Ardeth shook his head and gave Rick a look that said not here. Rick nodded and fell into step beside his brother his expression still grim and foreboding. Ardeth to a certain degree was also radiating anger but not quite as much as Rick was throwing off in waves.  
“Rick, Ardeth!” Evie called from where she and Alex were standing back by the horses being guarded by at least five Medjai.  
“Dad!” Alex called running into his father’s arms.   
“Evie, Alex,” said Rick giving his son and then his wife a hug.   
“Well this is not exactly how I intended to introduce you by my home,” said Ardeth dryly.  
“It’s not your fault, Ardeth. How were you to know what would happen?” said Evie.  
“I’m afraid I’m going to be quite busy for the next few hours so if you want to go and rest I can have a couple of Medjai escort you to your quarters.”  
“I’m staying with you,” said Rick. “I’m not leaving your side until this is resolved.”  
Ardeth stared at Rick for a moment then nodded. “That is your right. Not only did you save my life, which I will be forever in your debt for, but you are family and deserve the to stand at my side if that is your wish.”  
“It is,” said Rick. “I would ask however that someone show Evie and Alex to our quarters.”  
Evie didn’t look happy but knew it was probably for the best.  
“But dad—” Alex protested.  
“No buts Alex,” Rick said his tone unbending. “This is not something you need to witness. Do you want even more nightmares then the ones you have now concerning Ahm Shere? The ones you still wake up screaming from?”  
Alex nodded, not looking happy  
“It will be done,” said Ardeth gesturing to two Medjai who came forward. “You will escort Mrs. O’Connell and Alex to guest quarters in the royal wing. You will then stand guard. They are to be shown every curtsey for they are my guests.”  
The two Medjai nodded in acknowledgement.  
“Come along, Alex,” said Evie firmly taking her son firmly by the hand. “Let your father do what he must.”  
“Yes, mum,” said Alex not looking happy but complying nonetheless.

An hour later

Rick stood just behind Ardeth leaning against the door his arms crossed over his chest as his brother again questioned the Medjai whose name was Tarique, which meant conqueror, Rick had discovered. Figured that the man’s name would mean conqueror, Rick snorted to himself. Although he knew that the meaning of a person’s name did not necessarily fit that person, in this case the name fit perfectly.  
Ardeth finally said his voice full of cold menace, “If you do not start answering questions I will turn you over to my brother. He’s been wanting a piece of you ever since you tried to kill me. So far the only thing that has prevented him from killing you outright, like you deserve is me.”  
“How can you call this…this American, your brother,” Tarique spat the disdain and disgust in his voice so thick that it almost made Rick furious all over again. Tarique then spit a big glob of saliva in Rick’s direction and as soon as it left Tarique’s mouth Ardeth backhanded him so hard that the skin separated from ear to jaw and blood flowed out onto the floor. “You will keep your comments to yourself or you will go to the executioner’s block missing all your teeth.”   
What did he do that was so bad? Rick asked Ardeth silently as he watched the blood dripping from the eight inch gash on Tarique’s face.  
Spitting on someone is the greatest insult anybody who lives in the desert can offer you. In the desert you learn to conserve water so you don’t suffer dehydration. To use your body’s moisture on anybody even an enemy is to say that you are nothing—less than nothing. It is even more of an insult when it happens to the brother of the king.  
Ah, I see, said Rick finally understanding and he did. It was like insulting an Englishman’s honor over something he considered important. Why don’t you leave me alone with him for five minutes? Rick suggested. I’ll get you the answers you want.  
I might be willing to consider it if not for the fact that it might not be a good idea for you to get involved until my people get a chance to know and accept you.   
I see, said Rick having to accept Ardeth’s explanation.  
“How can you bring those outsiders here?” Tarique’s asked ignoring the blood and the pain from the gash.  
“They are not outsiders, Tarique, at least not in the way you mean,” Ardeth said. “Rick is a Medjai which makes his son one as well. And even if he wasn’t he has helped defeat the creature twice not to mention the Scorpion King and nearly lost his life and that of his family’s. You must realize that without them the world would not be going on normally.”  
“Why can’t you see that they are a danger to the Medjai and to our way of life,” said Tarique.  
“Change is a good thing,” said Ardeth quietly. “The Medjai must change with the times or risk dying out.”  
Ardeth turned away for a moment to hide the look on his face which was sad, but resigned. When he turned back however his expression was back to being inscrutable. “I am afraid, Tarique, that your actions have guaranteed you the death penalty. I know we used to be friends, but even if I wanted to that friendship would not save you from being executed.”  
“So it comes to this,” said Tarique appearing resigned to his fate. “You choose these foreigners over one of your own people.”  
Ardeth shook his head appearing resigned as well. “I have done no such thing your own actions have brought you to this not anything I’ve done. Perhaps someday if you are ever reincarnated you will understand.”  
Tarique apparently disagreed for he tried to lunge forward seeming almost to be quivering with rage to grab Ardeth by the throat. Rick started forward his hand going for his gun holstered at his side and he actually had it half drawn when the ropes binding the prisoner’s wrists to the wall brought Tarique up short. He was just inches away still pulling on the ropes trying to get his hands close enough to strangle his king but finally he seemed to give up and slumped back in defeat. Ardeth meanwhile had watched all this calmly not even moving an inch while it was all going on and Rick inwardly marveled at his brother’s courage or perhaps he had known how long the ropes were.  
Ardeth looked sad and Rick could feel his emotions very strongly—defeat, determination, resignation, a grim sense of duty because he knew what lay before him and sadness all these emotions were mixed together in such a jumble that Ardeth although appearing outwardly calm was anything but.  
Rick couldn’t help but feel sympathy for his friend for from what he could tell Ardeth and Tarique had used to be friends. What had happened to change Ardeth’s friend to the extent that he was willing to commit treason by trying to kill his ruler, someone who had once been his friend?  
Ardeth sighed and turned to leave the chamber putting his back to the prisoner. Rick followed behind his eyes never leaving the prisoner’s face until they were both out the door.  
Once the door was closed, Ardeth gave a few instructions to the two Medjai standing guard out the door in Arabic. The Medjai nodded and then Ardeth headed down the hall his outwards appearance calm and controlled but inwardly Rick could feel him still seething with emotion.  
“So are you going to tell me what the problem is?” asked Rick. “Look I realize that I’m meddling here, but this is upsetting you more then you’re probably willing to admit. Maybe talking about it will help.”  
Ardeth was silent for a long moment and then headed towards a room where they could talk for Rick was right he did need to talk to someone if only to sort out his own emotions and give himself some peace of mind.  
Once the door was closed Rick leaned against it to prevent anyone from entering while they were having their conversation. Ardeth was quiet for a few moments then without preamble began to talk, “Years ago when we were growing up we were the best of friends and we would often practice being warriors together. One day when we were both eighteen we were out patrolling Hamunaptra with some other Medjai when we came across a group of archeologists determined to start a dig and make their find known to the world. We couldn’t permit that, so we did our best to scare them off. There was one lady, however, who was not easily scared and although the rest of the archeologists and workers were scared away she stayed.” Ardeth paused seeming to be gathering his thoughts.  
“Let me guess,” said Rick able to guess where this was going. “Tarique fell for her like a ton of bricks.”  
Ardeth smiled briefly then sobered. “He did, but unfortunately she did not return his feelings. To her he was just a boy—for she was at least in her late twenties possibly early thirties—that had scared her workers and colleagues away.”  
Rick winced almost beginning to feel sympathy for the man now—almost. “Ouch that rejection must have stung.”  
He then remembered his feeling of terror and his frantic race to protect a man that was his brother afraid that he would be too late to save Ardeth’s life. And although he had never said the words out loud he loved this man, just as much as his wife and son. A man he would gladly give his life to protect.  
Rick’s attention was pulled back to Ardeth’s as he continued, “It did, and he became very bitter over the years. It has however, developed from simple bitterness into an obsessive hatred of anyone not Medjai. Unfortunately it only got worse when it became known that not only had I not killed you when we first met but that I had maintained a relationship with you and that we had become friends. It was to Tarique’s way of thinking the worst kind of betrayal.”  
“So this lady archeologist is the cause of his bitterness.”  
“Yes, I’m afraid instead of working out his feelings either by himself or talking to someone he let them fester until it came to this,” said Ardeth his expression resigned.  
“Look, Ardeth,” Rick began. “I know you feel this is your fault and I know it’s really none of my business, but you have to look at it from someone else’s point of view. Tarique instead of just getting over this lady let the hurt fester all on his own. I mean he could have talked to someone but he didn’t. Instead he let the wound fester and that means that he is guilty of letting it turn him into a traitor.”  
“But I should have known that he had never gotten over her,” Ardeth said.  
“Ardeth,” said Rick moving away from the door to put a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “You have responsibilities as leader of the Medjai. You can’t be everywhere and even if you could be you’re not perfect. Besides, you have more people to worry about than one man. What I mean is that Tarique kept his bitterness well hidden and you’ll have to forgive me for saying this but you have a larger responsibility to consider. I know Tarique was your friend once, but people change some for the better while others do not. I mean just look at me I’ve changed a great deal from when we first met.” Rick’s attempt at humor fell flat so he continued, “Ardeth you can’t blame yourself for Tarique’s actions. I mean I know you’ll probably always feel guilty, but you can’t let your guilt eat you alive or in the long run you will end up just like the man you’re going to have to execute.”  
This last statement made Ardeth raise his eyes to meet those of his friend’s. “You’re right,” Ardeth conceded. “Tarique is no longer the boy I grew up with. The boy who was always ready for an adventure and who could almost beat me at sword practice and the one who got into more mischief then ten boys put together. Perhaps if he had never met this lady he would still be the boy I once knew and then again perhaps not. I suppose we’ll never know for sure and in any case it no longer matters. I’m afraid I have the rather grim duty tomorrow of executing him and I would ask that you stand with me as my second.”  
“What exactly does this involve?” asked Rick.  
“Well as king of the Medjai it will be my responsibility to take care of the execution personally and the one doing the execution has a right to choose someone to stand with him as a kind of backup in case the first is unable to fulfill his duties for whatever reason.”  
“You have to do the execution personally?” asked Rick his surprise obvious. “Why personally?”  
“It goes back to the first king of the twelve tribes of the Medjai—” As Ardeth explained the story Rick listened intently then nodded after Ardeth had finished.  
“I see,” said Rick thoughtfully. “So in other words it is your duty.”  
“Yes,” said Ardeth.  
“Can’t you pass it onto someone else?”  
“I could, but I won’t,” said Ardeth his expression determined. "I will not have anyone think me weak and you know that some would if I did not do it myself, whether or not there was any truth to it."  
Rick sighed and nodded as if he had known it all along. Once Ardeth had decided it was his job to do something he didn’t slack from what he thought of as his duty no matter the kind of detrimental effect it had on him and his emotions. “Very well I will be your second. I just hope we can keep Evie and Alex away from the execution. Alex especially for he still has nightmares about what happened at Ahm Shere.”  
Ardeth raised an eyebrow at that for he had not known of the nightmares until just then. “Yeah, after Ahm Shere he started having nightmares about Evie’s death and about Imhotep killing me and destroying the world and although they are less frequent then they were when they first started rarely does a week go by that he doesn’t have at least one where he wakes up screaming.”  
“I see,” said Ardeth. “Perhaps I can have word with him after this business with the execution is done with.”  
Rick nodded and the two men left the room, Ardeth first then Rick guarding his friends back like always.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

The next day Ardeth came out the door and climbed the steps that led to the execution platform. The platform was a structure made of stone with an executioner’s block in the very center. Ardeth had explained that for treason there was usually no other penalty except death especially when the person involved had tried to kill the king. For other crimes depending on how serious they were the penalties ranged from community service to banishment. The only crimes that required the death penalty was murder, attempted murder depending on circumstances or treason and unfortunately for Tarique he had committed two offences instead of one. He had not only committed treason he had also attempted to murder the king. One offence would have been bad enough, but would not necessarily have required the death penalty but both together had sealed Tarique’s fate. That was what Ardeth had meant the other day when he was talking to Tarique about the fact that his actions had made this necessary, Rick realized suddenly.  
Rick stared at Ardeth for a moment from where he was standing just behind and to the side for he could feel his brother’s emotions which were grim to say the least which Rick supposed was to be expected given the situation.  
When Rick had asked Ardeth yesterday if the people wouldn’t object to him being his second considering he was an American Ardeth had replied that some people probably would, but that most of them—those who had been present to see Rick’s little display of skill that had saved his life—would not. And those who did object would know better than to cause trouble after what had happened to Tarique for they would not want to share his fate.  
Rick had understood and they only thing left was to try to convince his family to stay away from the execution. To Rick’s surprise convincing them was a lot easier than he expected it to be. When he had asked what had made them give in so quickly Evie had simply replied that you and Ardeth have it hard enough right now why make matters worse? Besides, I still have nightmares about what happened at Ahm Shere why gives myself more of them when it is not necessary?  
Rick had been relieved for if Evie didn’t feel the need to see this man die then that meant she would be able to keep Alex away as well.  
As Rick expected Alex had protested but only halfheartedly as if more for forms sake than anything else. Perhaps Alex remembered his experiences at Ahm Shere and didn’t want to give himself anymore nightmares then he was already experiencing. Whatever the reason Rick was grateful for it for it was going to be hard enough for him to watch this man’s death much less putting his only son through it. It wasn’t that Rick hadn’t killed before because he had, but it had always been in self-defense either of himself or those he loved. Never before had he deliberately caused someone’s death or watched an execution and Rick had a feeling that after today he was going to have even more nightmares to deal with than the ones that had started after the events at Ahm Shere. However his sense of duty as well as his need to protect his only other family had gotten him to agree to participate as Ardeth’s second even though he was aware of the likely consequences.  
Rick looked up from where he was standing, as Ardeth came out onto the balcony that overlooked a large meadow type place. Rick found it rather strange to be standing on a balcony overlooking a vast area of grass on the inside of a mountain but he supposed anything was possible if you put the work into it and considering that the Medjai had lived here for almost 5000 years Rick supposed it was just a testament to their hard work. And actually from all Ardeth had said it wasn’t just a mountain but one that had certain areas open to the sky although you certainly couldn’t tell that from here. In fact the only way to tell Ardeth had said was from the air. If the mountain was open to the sky, that explained the grass, the fresh air and how the Medjai were able to grow their own food. All these things after all needed sunlight and rain to grow.  
“My people,” Ardeth began in Arabic. A Medjai who spoke both English and Arabic quietly translated for Rick at Ardeth’s request. The man’s name was Kadin and both men had liked each other immediately upon meeting. Kadin was a big man with a friendly personality and someone who gave almost anyone the benefit of the doubt at least until you proved you weren’t trustworthy. Once you proved untrustworthy in Kadin’s eyes you made yourself an eternal enemy for Kadin was intensely loyal to not only Ardeth but his people.   
“There is a grim duty before us this day and that is the execution of this man known as Tarique Nazari for he has committed the ultimate betrayal—a betrayal that has not happened in over three hundred years. This man not only committed treason by attacking one of his own people he also tried to commit murder. Would he have stopped if he had managed to kill me? Or would he have gone after people who have not ever done him any wrong just because of the color of their skin? If he had managed to kill me I have no doubt that he would be dead and that this execution would be unnecessary for if there is one thing I have come to know about my brother Rick O’Connell it is the fact that he is very protective and intensely loyal of the people he cares about and he is of the philosophy an eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth. If I had been killed I do not doubt for an instant that if my murder had managed to somehow escape he would have hunted him to the ends of the Earth to bring my killer to justice. Tarique’s hatred of those not Medjai has brought this day to pass and it is my duty to make sure he does not have a chance to try it a second time.”  
All the people gathered below listened as Ardeth described what Tarique had done to deserve the death penalty. Most of them, even the warriors gasped aloud as Ardeth described how Rick had caught the knife in midair just inches from his heart. The ones who had not been at the gate to greet the king’s return had a hard time believing that someone had actually caught a knife in midflight, but people who had been there and seen it happen assured others that it was the truth and that if it was still hard to believe they were more than welcome to go see the knife that was still sticking out of the gatepost, embedded in it almost to the hilt.  
The knife Rick had thrown was still embedded in the gatepost and would remain there for now. Even once it was removed the large chunk of wood that would more than likely come with its removal would remain as a mute testimony for years, perhaps centuries to come.   
Rick had no doubt that stories would be built up around his actions until centuries down the road the Medjai would probably regard him as something of a legend. It was a good legacy, Rick decided, better to be remembered by a people he respected and who respected him then to be forgotten entirely or remembered only by people who hated him.  
“And now my people, it is time.”  
With those few simple words, the entire crowd fell silent and watched half in horror and half in respect.  
Ardeth paused and Rick calmly handed him the axe he had been holding during Ardeth’s entire speech. Rick had found out almost at the very last minute that as Ardeth’s second it was him that handed the executioner a very sharp axe used to chop of the condemned man’s head. Ardeth took the blade and calmly tested the edge with his thumb. A thin line of blood immediately appeared on Ardeth’s thumb from the cut the edge of the blade created. The blood then started flowing down Ardeth wrist to disappear into the cuff of his robe. Ardeth ignored the blood and just nodded in satisfaction at the sharpness of the blade and immediately turned and walked until he was directly behind Tarique. Ardeth stood unmoving for a moment and Rick figured he was probably nerving himself to make the swing that would end someone’s life—and to make matters worse that someone who had once been his friend.  
Finally what seemed an eternity later—at least to Rick—but was no more than a minute at most Ardeth moved but so fast that even Rick who was watching his brother intently barely had time to register the fact that Ardeth had moved at all before Tarique’s head was rolling away from his neck. With one powerful blow Ardeth had severed Tarique’s head from his shoulders.   
Ardeth stood there for a moment holding the axe then calmly turned around heading for the door that led back inside handing the axe to Kadin as he passed. Rick shot Kadin a look, waited until Ardeth was a few feet in front of him then followed.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

The next few days were hard on everyone but especially Ardeth. Ardeth had accepted that the death of Tarique had been necessary intellectually anyway, but in his heart—well that was a different matter. Rick knew that his words could only do so much and that his friend would have to figure out the rest of it himself, but most of all Ardeth would have to forgive himself before his heart could finally be at peace.  
Finally after three days, Ardeth seemed to finally be on the way back to his old self although Rick knew it would be awhile before Ardeth could think about having to execute his onetime friend as anything other than his fault and probably longer still before he would stop blaming himself for Tarique’s change in personality that had made having to execute him necessary.  
After three days, Ardeth came to the O’Connells quarters and offered to show them around his home.  
“I apologize for that dreadful incident when you first arrived,” Ardeth added. “Most of my people are not like that.”  
“We know that, Ardeth,” Evie told him gently touching his arm. “You cannot control everything that happens. After all people will be people whether English, German, American, Arabic or any other nationality. The Medjai are just like anyone else, it’s true they have a stronger sense of duty and honor then most other people, but they are still human and being human means that sometime personalities clash and turns into…incidents like the one when we arrived.”  
Ardeth stared at Evie for a moment looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time then threw back his head and laughed, a genuinely amused sound. The sound of laughter was so out of the ordinary that all three O’Connells stared at the Medjai for a moment then relaxed when Ardeth finally stopped several minutes later.   
“Well, it’s nice to see your sense of humor hasn’t suffered,” Evie said with only a slight quirk of her lips to show her amusement.  
“Well, what do you know Mr. Stoic actually has a sense of humor,” said Rick trying to hold in his own laughter. “I never would have believed it if I hadn’t just witnessed it.”  
“Rick!” Evie protested. “Don’t tease the poor man. It’s not like he’s had much to laugh out in the last few days.”  
“You’re right and I’m sorry,” Rick conceded looking contrite. “And come to think of it I have seen you laugh a few times before this, but it’s such a rare event that I can’t help teasing you at least a little.”  
“It’s alright, Evie,” said Ardeth with a smile that reached all the way to his eyes. “Some people believe that laughter is the best medicine for whatever ails you that and good friends to help you when you’re down. It is time I stop mourning Tarique’s death or in actuality mourning the man he used to be before he changed from someone who used to be my friend into the man that was willing to commit an act that before he changed he never even would have considered.”  
“People change, Ardeth,” Evie said gently. “It is a fact of life.”  
“I know, Evie,” said with Ardeth smile. “Anyway let us not waste the rest of your vacation on my problems. I invited you here to show you my home and to let the people see that you were Medjai.”  
“And those tattoos you wanted us to get?” asked Rick.  
“That has been arranged to take place in about a week but for now let me show you my home.”  
“All right,” said Rick. “We’ve done quite a bit of exploring on our own but I’m sure you could tell us about all the things we saw.”  
Ardeth nodded unsurprised that they’d been looking around on the own after all they were his guests not his prisoners free to go where they wanted.  
“Yeah this place is neat,” said Alex enthusiastically.  
“And beautiful,” Evie added.  
“I thank you. This is the first time I have been able to show somebody around who was unfamiliar with my home.”  
“Yes I suppose the opportunity doesn’t come up very often,” said Rick dryly.  
“No it does not,” said Ardeth with a completely straight face but with laughter sparkling in the back of his dark eyes. “Let us go. There is much to see and to do.”

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

One week later it was time for the tattoo ceremony and all three O’Connells knew it would be painful for Ardeth had explained on their trip here that the way his people did tattoo was cut out the shape of the tattoo on whatever portion of the body it went on and then using a needle and thread dipped in paint to sew the design into the skin. It was a method of doing tattoos that was at least 5000 years old if not older.   
The room they entered just a few minute later was large and circular with dozens of torches around the room. There were also dozens of Medjai in a rough circle who were standing around another circle of Medjai all elders sitting on the floor. In the exact center of the circle of elders was a rug that was to kneel on when the tattooing of the arm began and standing beside the rug was a lady who was holding what looked like instruments of torture but were actually the tools of marking.  
Rick stepped forward as the drums started beating out a tattooing sound for this was the signal that the ceremony was about to begin.  
“Who offers this man for this honor?” asked a voice in the language of the Medjai  
“I do,” answered Ardeth in the same language.  
“What is this man to you?”  
“He is my brother by blood,” Ardeth answered firmly his hand on Rick’s shoulder  
“What has he done to deserve such an honor?”  
“He defeated the Creature—twice. He defeated the Scorpion King. He risked his life to save mine.”  
The head elder studied Rick for a moment then nodded. “He is Medjai,” The elder proclaimed from where he was sitting in the circle right in front of where Rick was facing.  
Rick knelt down and drank down the sweet smelling liquid he was offered which he had been told would help ease the pain. He then held out his arm as a lady whom he knew was named Sana, gripped his arm firmly and took a sharp edged stylus and cut a design into Rick’s arm just below the elbow deeply enough that the dye would become a permanent part of his skin.  
Rick winced slightly but that was only reaction he showed for even though the liquid he had drunk cut down on the pain it did not take it away completely and it still hurt like hell. Finally quicker then Rick thought possible Sana was done and was putting some kind of cloths over the wounds and instantly Rick felt most of the pain fade away. Must be some kind of healing salve he figured. Whatever it was Rick was grateful for it not only for himself but his family who he would spare as much pain as he could.  
Finally Rick stepped back and Evie came forward.  
“Who offers this woman for this honor?” asked the elder.  
“I do,” said Rick in the language of the Medjai. It had taken him a few days to get the pronunciation down but now he had it.  
“What is this woman to you?”  
“She is my wife,” said Rick the love obvious in his voice. “And sister by marriage to Ardeth Bay.”  
“What has she done to deserve such an honor?”  
“She defended our home from Lock-nah and others who would steal the bracelet of Anubis. She fought Anck-Su-Namun in order to protect our son. She risked her life to save mine.” The pride in Rick’s voice was obvious to everyone present.  
The elder studied Evie for a moment then nodded. “She is Medjai,” the man proclaimed.  
Evie knelt down on the same rug Rick had used just minutes earlier in the middle of the circle of elders  
Sana gave her a cup of the same sweet smelling liquid that Rick had drunk and Evie drank it down in one gulp. When the liquid had taken effect Evie nodded and offered her arm to Sana and she repeated the process she had just done with Rick.  
The only way to tell that Evie was in any pain was her jaw delicately clenching as if to hold back her cries of pain. Rick had never been prouder of her at that moment and wanted to take her in his arms to soothe the pain away but knew he could not or at least should not until they got back to their quarters. Finally the process was complete and Evie stepped back after receiving the same treatment as her husband.  
Finally Alex stepped forward and stood before the elders calmly.  
“Who offers this child such an honor?”  
“I do,” said Ardeth stepping forward and placing one hand on his nephew’s shoulder.  
“What is this child to you?”  
“He is the son of my brother,” Ardeth answered firmly.  
“What has he done to deserve such an honor before his time?” The last question was asked in a slightly way due to Alex’s age  
“While in the presence of the Creature he showed great foresight by leaving a trail so we could follow him to Ahm Shere. He showed great bravery and courage in the face of terror. He used the book of the dead to return his mother to life after she was foully murdered by the reincarnation of Anck-Su-Namun.”  
The elder studied Alex longer then he had for either Rick or Evie but apparently he saw in Alex’s face what he wished to see because he nodded. “He is Medjai,” the elder proclaimed with finality as if daring anyone present to argue with him.  
No one did much to Rick’s and Evie’s surprise. Alex knelt on the small rug and drank down the same potion his parents had and when it had taken effect he held out his wrist. Sana gripped it and started cutting into Alex’s skin. Just a few minutes later before anybody realized it Sana was done and she had slapped the patch with healing salve onto his arm.  
During the whole process Alex never made a sound and both Evie and Rick were so proud of their son that they thought they would burst.  
Alex walked back to his parents side still looking slightly dazed his arm probably still hurting like hell yet if it was he gave no sign of it and that made his parents even prouder of him.  
“I’m very proud of you, Alex,” Ardeth told him quietly putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Alex beamed at him for praise from Ardeth was a very rare event and it was never given unless it was meant.  
“We’re proud of you too, son,” said Evie restraining herself from giving her son a hug because she knew he would probably be embarrassed if she showed him such affection in front of all these warriors.  
“Very proud,” Rick added putting a hand on his son’s shoulder.  
“Thank you, mum, dad,” said Alex with a smile that wasn’t half as bright as the one he had given Ardeth.  
Rick supposed it was only natural that Alex had given Ardeth such a bright smile after all he didn’t get to see the Medjai that much and he knew that Ardeth rarely gave compliments.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

There was a large party that evening and Ardeth officially introduced the O’Connells to everyone present. It was true he had announced then at the gate leading into the city but that had been interrupted by Tarique’s actions and at this party were a lot of Medjai who had not been present at the gate and also this was one of those rare social events where most people were in a good mood and had come just to enjoy the party.  
The O’Connells moved around the room talking to people, Rick mostly in English, but Evie and Alex chattering with people in Arabic as well as English. Evie tried to stay at her husband’s side so she could translate for those people who didn’t speak much English if any.  
A man approached Rick and began speaking to him in Arabic seeming unaware the Rick was unable to understand more than a few words of the language.  
Rick began to look rather panicked that is until a woman came up beside him and calmly began to translate, “Altair asks you if you would teach him to catch a knife in midflight like you did when you saved the king’s life.”  
Rick looked relieved and said, “Tell him it’s a natural talent and I’m not sure it can be taught.”  
The woman nodded, and translated Rick’s words into Arabic. The man named Altair looked disappointed but nodded affably and said something else.  
“He is offering to teach you to use a scimitar if you will teach him how to shoot,” the woman translated.  
“Tell him I’ll think about it but that I don’t speak more than a few words of Arabic and I would be unable to understand his instructions without a translator. And tell him also that I have been trying to learn the language but have been having a difficult time of it.”  
The woman translated all this calmly and Altair nodded seeming to be disappointed but not upset. The man wandered away and Rick breathed a sigh of relief. “I thank you,” said Rick turning to the lady who had gotten him out of a rather difficult situation. “I’m Rick O’Connell.”  
“I know who you Mr. O’Connell. My name is Sabira.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Sabira. Call me Rick.”  
“As you wish,” said Sabira smiling at the foreigner who had come to mean so much to her people, but especially to Ardeth over the last few years. It was true only a small percentage of her people had met the O’Connells before recently but that small percentage had brought back stories of their bravery. Stories they had heard from Ardeth Bay or those who had witnessed their bravery firsthand. A lot of Medjai had nothing but the greatest respect for these foreigners who had risked their lives twice to make sure the Creature was put back where it belonged on the other hand however there was a small group of Medjai who thought that the O’Connells should have been killed ten years ago. Most of the Medjai recognized bravery and courage and honored those who showed it whether they be foreigner or one of their own people. They also realized that if Rick O’Connell and Evelyn Carnahan—as she and Rick were not married at the time—had not been around to help defeat the Creature they probably would all be dead.  
“Perhaps I can help teach you some Arabic while you are here?”  
“It would be much appreciated,” said Rick with a grin. “Evie and Alex have both tried to teach me but none of us have the time to put into lessons that it takes to learn a new language. Evie works long hours at one of the museum’s in London and Alex is away at school for much of the year.”  
Sabira nodded in understanding and realized he hadn’t mentioned anything about a tutor, but it was possible that there was no one that spoke Arabic in London that could be trusted.  
“It will be my honor,” said Sabira giving the American a firm handshake.  
“Let me just check with Evie and Ardeth and then we can put aside a couple of hours a day for lessons.”  
Sabira nodded and they moved away from each other. Rick looked around the room searching for Ardeth. Finally Rick closed his eyes and searched out his brother’s presence that shone like the sun among all the other people in the room. Rick opened his eyes and followed the feeling like a beacon to a corner of the big room where his brother was surrounded by other Medjai all talking to him in Arabic or the language of the Medjai which was a mixture of Arabic and ancient Egyptian.  
“Rick,” Ardeth called sounding almost relieved at the sight of his brother. Rick nearly chuckled because of the relief rolling of Ardeth in waves at the sight of him.   
“Ardeth,” said Rick asked politely. “Can I a word with you for a moment?”  
“Of course, brother,” said Ardeth. “You’ll have to excuse me,” he added in Arabic for the other peoples benefit. “Rick and I have something important to discuss.”  
The of Medjai watched as Ardeth calmly broke of the circle to go to the foreigner’s side. Some of them mostly the woman shot resentful or angry looks in Rick’s direction  
“Did I interrupt something?” Rick asked with an absolutely evil grin.   
Ardeth sighed and once they were alone in a little alcove on one side of the room replied, “The only thing you interrupted was that half the woman were asking me to consider their daughters as my wife. Not only are most of the young ladies in question to young for me, I have no interest in any of them. The young ladies mothers are mainly interested in me for my position and not because they wish to make me or their daughters happy.”  
Rick nodded in understanding and said, “No wonder you were so relieved to see me. And now I understand why you spend so much time out patrolling the desert.”  
“Precisely,” said Ardeth. “I love my home, but it is people like that that make it unbearable for anything but short visits. Ever since I was twenty and my father died some of the people have been bugging me to find a wife and although I have made it clear I’m not going take a wife just to marry some of the woman with eligible daughters can be—” Ardeth paused as if searching for a polite word to use.  
“Like dogs in heat?” Rick suggested.  
Ardeth shot his brother a look although he privately agreed with him. “Persistent.”  
Rick snorted but didn’t comment.  
“So what did you want to talk to me about?”  
“I wanted to ask you if you knew a woman called Sabira?”  
“Yes, why?”  
“Because she has very generously offered to teach me some Arabic while I’m here. I mean once I get back home I won’t have as much time to put into it and neither will Evie and to tell you the truth I would really like to learn enough of the language to be able to hold a conversation instead of trusting people to translate correctly.”  
Ardeth nodded seeming to be deep in thought. “I will have a word with her, but it is alright with me. I trust her and it was very generous of her to offer to teach you Arabic. So what brought this on?”  
Rick told him and Ardeth nodded when he was finished. “I should have thought of that,” Ardeth said sounding contrite. “I’m sorry I should have given you a translator, but I didn’t think of it for a lot of my people speak both their native tongue and English. It is only the few who don’t ever leave Hidden City for the outside world that don’t speak anything but Arabic.”   
“It’s okay,” said Rick. “I didn’t think of it either. I guess I’m so used to you speaking English that it just never occurred to me that some of the Medjai might not.”  
“Well, it was a rather large oversight on my part.”  
“Oh come on, Ardeth, old buddy. Nobody’s perfect and you did have rather a lot on your mind until recently. You did just have to execute someone who was once your friend.” The minute the words were out of his mouth Rick could have kicked himself for reminding his brother of his friend’s death  
Luckily for Rick, Ardeth didn’t seemed disturbed by his comment and to Rick that was a sure indication that Ardeth had at least mostly forgiven himself for Tarique’s death.  
“Yes, I think it is a good idea if Sabira gives you lessons. I realize you can’t learn the whole language in the month you have remaining, but you should be able to pick up a fair amount in that time.”  
“I hope so, because I’m getting tired of not being able to understand what people are talking about.”  
Ardeth nodded in understanding.  
“I suppose we should get back to the party,” said Rick reluctantly.  
Ardeth actually chuckled at Rick’s expression. “I see you’re enjoying this event about as much as I am which is to say not at all.”  
“Yeah, well, I never really been one for formal events where a whole bunch of strangers get together just to admire the art or whatever the hell the event is for.”  
“At least you aren’t approached by a bunch of old women intent on getting you to marry one of their daughters or even several of them as our laws allow you to take more than one wife at a time, every time one of these events occur. It’s one of the reasons I’ve never married you know.”  
“I can certainly understand why if they’re as bad as you say, but don’t you need to produce and heir to take over for you one day?”  
“And someday I will, but I’m hoping I at least care for the woman I will someday have to make my wife.”  
“I can understand that, buddy,” Rick said. “You need somebody you can really love in your life, like I love Evie.”  
Both men then came out of the alcove and rejoined the party.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

The next day Rick told Evie about his conversation not only with Ardeth but with Sabira and to his surprise Evie nodded. “Yes, Sabira came to see me, while I assume you were talking to Ardeth and offered to give you Arabic lessons while you were here. I agreed pending on what Ardeth and you thought of it of course although Sabira did mention that you had had thought it was a good idea when she offered to teach you.”  
“I think it is a good idea, Evie,” Rick told her. “Quite frankly, I’m getting tired of not being able to understand when somebody talks to me in Arabic.”  
Evie nodded in sympathy able to understand her husband’s frustration very well. “I can understand how you feel Rick,” said Evie. “And what makes Arabic such a difficult language to master is the fact that it is not Latin based.”  
“What does that have to do with me learning Arabic?” asked Rick.  
“Because Rick, at least half of the languages in this part of the world have their roots in the Latin tongue, including French, German, Spanish and English, but since Arabic doesn’t it makes it harder to pick up unless like me and Jonathan you grew up in a bilingual household. Well, either that or have an ear for languages.”  
“I see,” said Rick thoughtfully. “Well, I’m certainly going to put as much effect into as I can, because I won’t always have you or Alex or Ardeth around to translate for me and I figure it’s kind of like not reading the fine print on a contract it can get you into a whole hell of a lot of trouble.”  
“That’s one way to look at it,” Evie agreed giving her husband a kiss.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

The very next day the lessons begun and it had been decided at the start that the lessons would take place during the heat of the day because it was cooler to be inside during the late afternoon and that way Rick could still spend time outside the palace exploring or spending time with his wife and son. As for Rick he went at learning Arabic with a determination that Evie had rarely seen in him but was quite proud of.  
It wasn’t long before Sabira made friends with the O’Connells and they began to consider her as someone they could trust.  
Rick’s lessons in Arabic proceeded at a rapid pace after that and Rick, with Sabira’s help began to pick up the language much more rapidly than he had at home. Rick wasn’t sure why this was unless it was the fact that he had more time to concentrate on it then he did at home in London that and the fact that although Sabira was a stern taskmistress, she was fair.  
It wasn’t long before Evie, Alex, Ardeth and even some of the other Medjai they had made friends with began talking to him in that language as much as possible which allowed Rick to pick it up even more rapidly because of the fact that all the people involved in helping him learn the language would take the time to explain what a word meant and how it was spelled if it wasn’t already in Rick’s rapidly expanding vocabulary. It was just weeks later that Rick began holding simple conversations with not only his family but some of the other Medjai he had come to know in their time in Hidden City.  
There were now several Medjai both men and woman that Rick now considered friends, people he could trust, Sabira and Kadin among them.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

Ardeth and Rick entered the courtyard and headed towards the armory where all the weapons were kept. A few days ago Ardeth had suggested that Rick start learning to use a scimitar. When Rick had asked why Ardeth had replied that one day it might prove necessary. After all who knew what could happen? Rick might get himself into a situation where he didn’t have his gun or he was out of bullets and then what would he do if confronted with a situation where his life was in danger or that of his family’s? His sword could be his only defense between life and death. Rick had thought about it and then given in not being able to argue Ardeth’s point.  
They picked out practice swords and Ardeth began showing Rick moves and when Rick imitated him Ardeth corrected the way he was gripping the swords hilt and his movements.  
“You must not grip the sword like that for if you hit a solid object with that kind of grip you’re going to end up either breaking a finger or spraining your wrist. Here hold it like this,” said Ardeth showing him how to hold a sword. When Rick had imitated his brother’s grip Ardeth began to show him some of the easier movements involved in using a scimitar. “Now the moves of a scimitar are quite different then a straight sword. For one thing a scimitar is good for slashing or cutting with the edge while with most straight swords you can only use the point as the sides do not have sharp edges to them. Also a lot of straight swords are extremely heavy and take two hands to use properly while the scimitar is extremely light, can be used one handed, or from the back of a horse and it will not tire you out wielding it as fast as say an English broadsword will.”  
The lesson continued and after a couple of hours Ardeth said, “that’s enough for one day.”  
“You seem to know a lot about other types of swords,” said Rick as they put the practice blades away.  
“I studied about different types of swords years ago. I figured I might need the information one day,” said Ardeth with the Medjai version of a shrug.  
“Well you never know, I suppose,” said Rick putting his practice sword up.  
“We’ll continue this tomorrow and every day and by the time you leave you should have some of the basic moves down.”  
“But won’t I forget what I’ve learned if I return home and don’t practice? I mean I don’t know anyone in London that knows how to use a scimitar. As far as I know Egypt is the only country to use this particular sword.”  
“There are ways for you practice when you get home,” said Ardeth refusing to say anymore on the subject.  
Finally the two men headed inside Rick to head back to his quarters for he had a lesson in Arabic in a few minutes and Ardeth see a friend of his.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

Alex watched from the sidelines as Ardeth showed his father the proper way to wield a scimitar feeling rather lonely. Most of the other boys whose families lived in the palace hadn’t been sure of what to make him. To most of them he was a stranger and outsider and not one of them no matter what Ardeth had said. And it wasn’t just his light skin and hair that made him an outsider, but the fact that he had an English accent and strange ways. Alex had thought he couldn’t possibly be lonely here, but in that he had been dead wrong—he was even lonelier here then he was at home.  
“Hello,” said a voice in Arabic from beside Alex.  
Alex looked to the source of the voice to see a boy with black hair and eyes and around his own age standing there causally looking as if he had just sprung up out of nowhere.  
“Hi,” Alex answered in the same language. “I’m Alex O’Connell.”  
“And I’m Borak Ahmed. My father and mother both work at the palace.”  
Both boys looked at each other for a moment not sure of what to say after introducing themselves but then Borak broke the ice by saying “I noticed you speak Arabic where did you learn it?”  
“I learned it from my mother actually. My mum is half English and half Egyptian so she grew up not only speaking English but Arabic and Egyptian to. When I was a baby my mum discovered that I had her ear for languages and so she began teaching me Arabic when I was only about three.”  
Borak seemed to absorb this explanation then began talking about his family and after that the ice between the two boys was broken and they walked off the practice field still talking seeming unaware of anything else going on around them.  
“So I heard your father put the Creature back in his grave twice.”  
“Yes that’s true,” said Alex. “The first time was before my parents were married, but they told me about it. The second time just last year.”  
“I also heard that you were kidnapped by the Creature,” said Borak seeming unaware of how uncomfortable he was making Alex.  
Alex however fought down his fear and started talking not wanting to lose his new friend. “Yes, that’s true. I was stupid and opened the chest that contained the Bracelet of Anubis. How was I supposed to know though that I was the Bearer of the Bracelet? After that bracelet clapped itself on my wrist and I was kidnapped well as much as I hate to admit it I was scared even though I knew my mum and dad would come after me to rescue me if they could.” As Alex told about the bracelet of Anubis showing him pictures of the way to the Oasis of Ahm Shere and how he had left his parents and Uncle Jon clues so that they could follow a little bit of the fear that had been pent up inside him ever since it had happened began to leak away with every word he spoke.  
When he was finally finished he felt considerably better and hoped that this little talk would help with his nightmares as well.  
“Wow you were really brave,” said Borak in a slightly awed whisper.  
“I didn’t feel brave at the time, just scared, but later mum said that bravery is not the absence of fear but being able to act whether or not you are afraid. So yeah, I guess I was brave even though at the time I didn’t feel brave at all.”  
Borak stopped asking questions about Alex’s misadventure after that and the two boys talked about other things and learned about two different cultures and about each other in the process. And also from that moment on the two of them became friends either though neither realized it till later.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

One day a little over a week after the lessons had begun all three O’Connells were sitting down to lunch in their quarters for none of them felt like eating in the community room which was where all Medjai both men and woman associated with the palace ate unless they had private quarters or they were eating outside the palace.  
A few minutes after the O’Connells sat down at the table in their room one of the Medjai woman brought in a huge tray of food. It was true that the Medjai didn’t have servants in the traditional sense, but what they did have was people who volunteered to cook the food and clean and a hundred other chores that needed doing in order to keep such a huge community running smoothly. So it was that all the Medjai took turns and that included the men if they weren’t out on patrol. The O’Connells had learned very quickly that everyone had a place here, and some of them had more than one job. The cooking staff was all volunteers and rotated by the month. From what Rick could tell it was a very effective system and one that had been in place for centuries.  
The woman who Rick didn’t recognize put the tray down on the table and left. The staff must have changed again he figured.  
All three began eating and Evie and Alex talked to Rick in Arabic in-between bites and Rick responded in the same language having trouble with a few words but doing okay otherwise. Evie corrected Rick on the few words he either mispronounced or said in English.  
“I’m very proud of you,” said Evie near the end of lunch. “You’re picking up Arabic more rapidly than thought possible.”  
“Perhaps it is because I have more time to concentrate on it,” Rick suggested. “That and with a dozen or more people helping me, correcting my pronunciation and telling me words I do not know is helping me pick it up more rapidly than I could at home.”  
“That makes sense,” agreed Evie. “At home Alex and I are the only ones that speak it, that we know of anyway.”  
“And even if there were others who’s to know if we could trust them. If we found someone to give me lessons they probably ask questions we could not answer about why I wanted to learn it.”  
“True,” Evie agreed, “and with my work at the museum I just don’t have as much time to put into the lessons as you need to learn a new language, especially one that is totally alien and not based on your native tongue.”  
“I know,” said Rick with a lopsided grin.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

Several hours later Evie who had eaten a great deal at lunch begin to feel very nauseated. Evie breathed deeply hoping it was nothing more then something from lunch that had disagreed with her. A few minutes later the feeling seemed to pass and Evie breathed a sigh of relief and went back to her reading. Suddenly no more than five minutes later she groaned clutching her stomach for not only was the nausea back but now she had serve stomach cramps and had to pee so bad it was as if her bladder was going to burst if she didn’t go to the bathroom right that second. She got up to go use what passed for the bathroom here and immediately got so dizzy that she had to grab onto the arm of the chair she had been sitting in just seconds ago. What was wrong with her? This just couldn’t be something she had eaten for Rick and Alex had shared the same food and as far as she knew they weren’t sick. I had better head to the infirmary, she decided, and have one of the healers check me out.  
She headed for the door having to hold onto whatever she could grab because she was so dizzy that the room was spinning and turning upside down. This is not food poisoning. Eating spoiled food might give you stomach cramps or nausea but not make you so dizzy you couldn’t even stand up straight. Evie managed to get the door open with what seemed a greater effect then was absolutely necessary, but at this point she was so weak she could barely stand. Evie took a step out the door making sure to hold onto the wall, for she was sure so weak that without the wall for support she wouldn’t have managed to stand at all. Evie slowly put one foot in front of the other, each step feeling as if she was lifting a thousand pound weight. Finally she stopped for a moment unable to contemplate going any further. Where was everybody when she need them? Evie wondered.   
“Evie? You okay?” asked a very worried voice.  
Evie shook her head and immediately regretted it for it made her even dizzier. Unable to speak for a moment Evie struggled to form words which was getting more and more difficult by the second as she was also struggling for consciousness.  
“Kadin,” she finally managed starting to struggle for breath. “Healer… poisoned.”  
That was all Evie managed to say before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

Evie awoke laying on something soft her mouth as dry as the desert. “Here drink this,” commanded a gentle but firm voice beside her. A pair of hands held up a fired clay cup to her lips and Evie drank small sips, knowing better then to gulp in the condition she was in.  
“That’s it small sips, Mrs. O’Connell.”  
Evie tried to speak and found she couldn’t.  
“Don’t try to talk,” said the gentle voice. “It’s an aftereffect of the poison.”  
Evie tried to ask a question and couldn’t get a single sound to come out of her throat.  
The person behind the voice seemed to understand what Evie was asking and said, “Yes, you will recover your voice but it will be a few days before you can talk above a whisper. As for your husband and son, both are fine and were not as much affected as you were. As for the person or persons that did this that is still being looked into and if you want the truth I would not want to be in the position of whoever did this when the king finds them. Now you get some rest for your system is still recovering from the damage the poison did.”  
Damage? Evie wondered. What kind of damage and was it permanent? But all these questions would have to wait for suddenly she was so sleepy that she could keep her eyes open any longer and with that thought she closed her eyes and slept. 

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

“How are they?” asked the voice of Ardeth Bay of the head healer who was an older lady and had been serving in the capacity for quite a number of years. The concern in the king’s voice softened the healer’s usually rather prickly temper.  
“They will be fine, Ardeth,” the healer whose name was Ulima assured him.  
“You’re sure?”  
“Yes,” Ulima answered looking into Ardeth’s eyes. “Both Rick and Alex got off rather lightly and only a little of poison got into their system. Although a little can kill it was caught soon enough that not much damage was done.”  
“And Evie?”  
“Now Evelyn is a different matter, she is more affected by the poison then either of the men. I would have said perhaps, it had to do with her body weight for she is considerably lighter then Rick, but then there is Alex to consider who is lighter than either of his parents.”  
“Could it have to do with how much was eaten?” Ardeth suggested, for he knew a little about poisons and their affects.  
Ulima considered then nodded. “That is a possibility I had not considered.”  
“What are the symptoms of this poison?”  
“Well from what we have been able to determine, from talking to Rick and Alex, nausea, lightheadedness, profuse sweating, stomach cramps and eventually unconsciousness and death seem to be the main symptoms.”  
“Whoever did this wanted them to suffer then,” Ardeth mused. “By using a slow acting poison.”  
“Who of our people would be so vengeful when they have done nobody any wrong?”  
“I don’t know, but when I find out they are not going to live to regret making such a decision, that I promise you,” Ardeth said, his voice full of rightful fury, that this had happened not only under his very nose but to people that were part of his family. No once he found the person or persons responsible they would live only long enough to regret their decisions.  
“And how is Evie doing I just realized you didn’t mention her condition when you were telling me about Rick and Alex other than to say that she was more effected. Has she regained consciousness?” asked Ardeth his voice calm once more even though his eyes were still sparking in fury.  
“Briefly, long enough for me to give her some water and for me to assure her that both her husband and son were fine. As for her symptoms they are slightly more severe than either of the others and perhaps it is also because she ate more of the poisoned food then either her husband or son.”  
“So what can we expect of her symptoms?”  
“Well extreme weakness for one, even more in Evelyn then either of the others—and again perhaps that is due to the fact that she ingested more of the poison—and for another she won’t be able to talk for a few days, as the antidote runs through her system. Neither Rick or Alex is showing either of those symptoms at least not to the extent Evelyn is.”  
“I see,” said Ardeth. “You’re sure they are going to be alright?” Ardeth asked this question again seeking reassurance because the O’Connells had come to mean a great deal to him over the last decade and even more now that they were legally part of his family.  
“I’m sure,” said Ulima. “They will need to stay here for a few days, but after that they will be able to go back to what they normally do.”  
Ardeth studied Ulima for a moment then nodded. “I thank you, it eases my heart greatly to know that they will be alright.”  
“You’re welcome and if you would like to step into the recovery rooms for a minute to check on them you are welcome to.”  
Ardeth nodded and headed towards Rick’s room first.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

“How are you feeling?” Ardeth asked Rick as soon as he stepped in the door.  
“Fine,” said Rick with a tired grin. “And it sure as hell beats the alternative.”  
“That it does,” said Ardeth coming to stand by the bed and clapping Rick on the shoulder. “You sure as hell scared me to death.”  
“Yeah, well I scared myself,” said Rick. “Can you tell me why in the hell we keep getting into these situations? Are we bad luck magnets or something?”  
“Maybe the gods are trying to tell you something,” Ardeth suggested with a genuine grin.  
“Maybe,” Rick agreed.  
“Or perhaps it is just that you have bad karma,” said Ardeth in a teasing tone.  
“Yeah, well whatever it is I wish it would take a vacation—a nice long one, where my life has nothing more dangerous in it than crossing the street and risk being run over by someone who doesn’t know how to drive.”  
Ardeth laughed at that, “You wouldn’t be able to take being normal for more than six months before you would be begging for your life to return to what it was.”  
“You’re probably right, I suppose I’ve become a man of action,” Rick admitted. “I mean ten years ago it was up to me to fight the Creature and help put it back into its grave then just a little over a year ago it is again my responsibility and that of my family’s to put Imhotep down again plus I have to fight the Scorpion King and just recently I have to catch a knife in midflight before you got yourself skewered. So I suppose that yes, I would get bored if life stayed normal for too long.”  
The two Medjai guards standing on either side of the door almost smiled at this but managed to keep their faces expressionless.  
“So any idea who did poison us?” asked Rick finally.  
“Not at the moment, but when I find them I’m going to make them wish they had never been born and that’s a promise.”  
Rick studied his brother’s expression for a moment then said, “Well, all I can say is I’m glad it’s not me your mad at. I don’t particularly ever want to find myself in that position either.”  
Ardeth smiled and then said, “That will never happen. Well I will leave you to rest.”  
“Alright, but you be careful,” said Rick seriously. “If this person can poison me and my family then they would probably have no problem with poisoning you if they feel you are in their way.”  
“I’ll be careful,” Ardeth promised. “You just rest and let that antidote do its work.” And with that last comment Ardeth turned to leave but as he did, he said something very quietly to the Medjai on either side of the doorway in Arabic.  
Rick listened intently and caught words like, let know one in...healer...Kadin...Sabira.  
Finally Ardeth’s instructions to the two guards came to an end and he left the room without a backwards glance still radiating more fury then any man could maintain for long.  
Both guards stood straight and grim-faced not wanting their king’s anger directed at them. Their instructions had been simple. Let no one in except him, the head healer, Kadin or Sabira and protect Rick O’Connell and his family with their lives. It was true that normally Rick was perfectly capable of defending himself, this both guards knew for they had seen Rick practice against other opponents with a knife and they had seen him training with Ardeth in the use of the scimitar, but most of all they had seen him practice his shooting on set up wooden targets and every time he hit the mark dead center. Rick O’Connell was truly a dangerous man to mess with they had come to learn just like Ardeth was a dangerous man to anger. What really impressed them though was the fact that the foreigner was trying his hardest to learn Arabic the language spoken by all of their people and to the two Medjai that just proved that Rick O’Connell was trying his best to learn their ways and truly become a Medjai not only in name, but in fact and that was only one of the reasons they would gladly die for him if it ever became necessary to do so.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

It was the next day when Evie woke again and she immediately noticed it was darker in the room then it had been the first time she had woken. This was due she discovered to most of the torches being unlit. Just the ones on either side of the entrance of the room were burning while the rest had apparently been put out so she could sleep.  
“How are you feeling?” asked the familiar voice of her husband.  
Evie tried to talk and found that now she could but only in a whisper. “I’m fine Rick,” she assured him in a whisper.  
“This was a close call, Evie. Too close, perhaps, from now on we should stay in England.”  
“No, Rick that is not us,” said Evie. “None of us would be happy if we were never again to come to this land that has come to mean so much to all three of us. This is where we met Ardeth and where we found out legends are sometimes real and where we have made friends. If we were never to come back then we would lose all those things.” This little speech had dried out Evie’s throat and she began to cough.   
“Here,” said Rick, putting a cup of water to her lips for her to sip from. When Evie’s throat was filling better she pushed the cup of water away from her lips. Rick got the message and set the cup down on the stand beside the bed.  
“But Evie is coming here worth almost dying for? Look at how many times we’ve nearly died in Egypt. Twice by an undead mummy, once by a giant half Scorpion half man and now we almost die by poison. And let’s not forget that you actually did die at Ahm Shere and if Alex had not read the Book of the Dead then you would no longer be with us and I would be losing half my soul.”  
“That’s very sweet, Rick but—” Evie argued. “We could die in England just as easily as we can here. Every land has dangers, no matter where you live. If we were home I could be run over by a car or killed by a thief or raped or die in a hundred ways.”  
Rick only looked half convinced but then he sighed. “Alright, you’re right. It just seems every time we come here we are always facing some kind of danger that nearly cost us our lives and even though I know that’s not true that what it feels like.”  
Evie looked at her husband and then played her trump card. “And besides Alex would never forgive you if we never came back. He loves this land and everything it contains. And besides Egypt runs in his blood and you know very well that if we never returned he would never speak to you again.”  
“That was low Evie even for you,” Rick told her half furious and half proud of her. “Using our son to convince get me to change my mind.”  
Evie grinned tiredly and knew she had won.   
“You get some sleep I’ll come see you when you wake,” Rick told her giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
Once Rick was sure Evie was truly sleeping he got up and left the room passing the two Medjai guards who were standing on either side of the door.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

“How is she?” asked Ardeth who was standing on one side of the room and Rick knew he was preventing himself from pacing though sheer willpower. Ardeth knew he had already asked the healer these questions just yesterday but he wanted to make doubly sure Evie was okay for Rick’s wife was his friend and a sister and if anything happened to her—to any of them he would never forgive himself.   
Ardeth was glad to see his brother up and around and although Rick was moving rather slow—probably due to him still being a little weak from the poison—at least he was alive.  
“She’s fine, Ardeth,” Rick assured his brother. “She was hoarse and could hardly talk, but she was calm and coherent. Besides the healers said that she was going to be just fine and I know you know this.”  
Ardeth relaxed a little at this information. But he was still extremely tense. Finally Ardeth broached the subject that he dreaded and had avoided bringing up yesterday while Rick had still been bedridden. “I would understand if you never wanted to come back to Egypt after what happened. I would miss your visits, but you must do what you think best for your family.”  
Rick sighed and ran a hand through his already extremely disheveled brown hair. “No, that’s not going to happen. I won’t lie and tell you that I didn’t think about it, but as Evie just reminded me we could die anywhere. We can die just as easily in England as we can here. Besides, as hard as this is for me to admit Egypt is in my blood, Evie’s and Alex’s too and if we were never to return that part of me that is more at peace in this land would miss it if we never again set foot upon this shore. Besides,” Rick added with a crooked weary grin. “I would miss you and the other Medjai we have made friends with here. And also if we were never to come back Alex would never speak to me again.”  
Ardeth stared at Rick for a moment wondering if he was joking then decided that no he probably wasn’t and decided that it didn’t matter anyway. Finally Ardeth threw back his head and laughed and the tension seemed to drain right out of him, leaving him weak kneed with relief. He had been afraid that Rick would decide that Egypt was just too dangerous for him and his family and never again set foot on Egyptian shores.  
“I wasn’t joking about Alex never speaking to me again you know,” Rick said. “As Evie reminded me our son loves this land and not only is their Egyptian blood running in his veins from Evie’s side of the family he also has the blood of this land from my side, something I admit we didn’t know of until recently, but I’ll tell you now that if we forced him to remain in England to never again set foot upon Egypt’s shores—well at least not until he was grown—that would cause a rift in this family that might never be healed.”  
Ardeth relaxed almost completely at Rick’s words and said, “I am glad to hear that, my brother. I would have missed you if you had never set foot in Egypt again.”  
“And I would have missed you to, Ardeth. You are part of my family and someone I’ve come to depend on to talk some sense into me when I need it. You know how I go charging into danger if my family’s in trouble.”  
“I do,” Ardeth answered. “I still remember how you reacted when Evie was kidnapped by that cult that wanted to raise Imhotep. Anyway we are getting off the subject.”  
“Yeah I suppose we are,” Rick agreed. “Have you made any headway on finding the poisoner yet?”  
“Yes,” Ardeth admitted. “We believe it was Tarique’s mother. The fact is that according to the healers the poison was very specialized. It was made up of a few plants that grow in certain areas close to here and are known to be poisonous, however that alone wouldn’t have caused the effects that you felt so it was also mixed with diluted scorpion’s poison. The Medjai know of quite a few poisons and their antidotes. Not so we can use them—for Medjai do not use poison on their enemies for it is considered a cowardly act—but so we can protect ourselves in case we get poisoned by our enemies.”  
“I see,” said Rick. “Well, if you are right we need to go question her.”  
“I need to question her,” Ardeth corrected. “She might respond to me where she wouldn’t to you.”  
“I’m still coming with you,” said Rick his tone brooking no argument. “You can do the talking if you want, but I’m not leaving your back unguarded.”  
“Alright,” Ardeth agreed knowing that arguing would be useless as would mentioning the fact that Rick was still not up to full strength and probably wouldn’t be for at least a week. “I’ll make sure to leave a couple of guards outside Evie’s door at all times just to be on the safe side. And to be even safer no one who is not me, you, Alex or one of the healers is to go anywhere near her at least not without you or me present.”  
Rick nodded and decided that it was a good precaution and that his wife was as safe as they could make her for the moment.  
“Let’s go,” said Rick. “The sooner we catch whoever did this the sooner we can relax and put this incident behind us.”  
Ardeth nodded in agreement and the two men headed out of the infirmary’s door together.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

A few days later Ardeth and Rick had determined that Ardeth suspicions were right on. Tarique’s only remaining family was his mother for he had been an only child and so had no siblings and as far as they had been able to determine absolutely no friends. The friends he’d had either died or eventually been unable to put up with Tarique’s attitude anymore. A few of the men admitted that at one time they had been friends with him but they also admitted that Tarique’s whole personality had changed to such an extent and that when he had begun encouraging whoever tried to be his friend to leave him be that the other men had decided it just wasn’t worth the trouble and had just given up.  
“Well this guy certainly doesn’t seem to have had any friends,” Rick commented wryly. “He seems to be Mr. Antisocial.”  
“I had not realized it was this bad,” said Ardeth his feeling of guilt beginning to get bad again.  
“Don’t you start that again,” Rick told him able to feel Ardeth’s emotions which were in turmoil. “And don’t you dare ask me start what. You know perfectly well what I am talking about. You have no right to blame yourself, you have a lot of responsibilities and you don’t have time to spend on making sure everyone is getting along. I mean you’re not even here most of the time for Christ’s sake. Call me callous but you have more responsibilities then for one man even a man who used to be your friend. You can’t do everything and you shouldn’t try or you will kill yourself with the stress. Besides the Medjai are a community just like anywhere else and when you have a few thousand people together like this there is bound to be a few bad apples and some people that have personalities that go together like...well like oil and water. In other words they don’t mix.”  
“You’re right,” said Ardeth. “I know you are. But that doesn’t stop me from feeling guilty.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with feeling a little guilty you just shouldn’t let that guilt eat you alive.”  
“You see this is one of the reasons I need you around,” Ardeth joked weakly. “To help me see where my responsibilities really are.”  
Rick smiled glad to see his friend in better spirits. “So are we going to go question this woman?”  
“Yes or I am anyway. You on the other hand are going to stand behind me and look threatening.”  
“I can manage that,” said Rick with a certain gleam in his eyes. “Oh by the way what about the father? Is he still alive?”  
“Tarique’s father Aleser was killed when Tarique and I were just boys of twelve and Maryam Tarique’s mother never remarried.”  
“I see,” said Rick. “So are you sure Tarique’s mother—I think you said her name was Maryam—did it?”  
Ardeth shrugged. “I don’t know for sure, but considering the lack of any other suspects, probably. Tarique was not exactly a popular fellow at least not since what happened at Hamunaptra anyway and also as far as I can determine he had absolutely no friends. Also Tarique’s mother is of German descent.”  
“German descent? I thought you told Evie and me that no outsiders have been to Hidden City in 300 years.”  
“And what I said was true. It has been more than 400 years since Maryam’s ancestor met this German woman and they fell in love. Well, you know how such stories go. Anyway, Maryam is a descendant of this German woman and a Medjai man and until now most people had forgotten that the family was not pure Medjai. Besides every once in a while you need new blood or you start to have babies with defects because of intermarriages.”  
“I see,” said Rick thoughtfully. “And what exactly was this German woman’s profession? The one that originally married Tarique’s so many times great-grandfather?  
“From what I know she was poisoner. She poisoned her enemies but according to our history she gave it up when she married a Medjai since our people hold that poisoning anyone, even an enemy is cowardly and as you know all true Medjai hold honor above all else.”  
“So you think this woman 400 years ago taught her children her skills?”  
“Yes,” said Ardeth. “And those children probably taught their children and so on.”  
“What a mess,” said Rick.  
“You know I’m wondering what set her off?” Ardeth said thoughtfully. “I mean if my suspicions are right.”  
“Could it be the fact that you had her only son executed?”  
“That might be a symptom but I don’t believe it is the overall cause.”  
“Well, the only way you’re going to know is if you ask her,” Rick suggested.  
“But Rick, you don’t realize I have a major decision on my hands. It true that if Maryam’s guilty she is not the first woman to commit a crime, but she is the first one to commit what is considered treason or at least the first one in over a thousand years.”  
“So what’s the trouble?”  
“Well, to tell you the truth I have no taste for beheading woman, so what the hell am I supposed to do with her if she is guilty?”  
“Good question,” said Rick looking thoughtful. “Banishment?”  
“I hate to do that, just look at what happened when I banished Lock-nah. He came back and caused all sorts of problems.”  
“I don’t suppose you have a prison?”  
Ardeth shook his head. “We’ve never had that many criminals and to tell you the truth my people have always believed in the more expedient solutions. Putting someone in prison just gives that person time to grow resentful and hateful.”  
“And banishment doesn’t?” asked Rick.  
“Rick, you have to understand that banishment is a death sentence. You are let out into the desert without food or water, on foot and with only the clothes on your back. Very few people survive more than a couple of days between the hot sun in the daytime and the freezing cold at night. Of course Lock-nah was one of the very few exceptions, but then he knew how to survive in the desert Maryam doesn’t.”  
“So it would be a slow death, from dehydration.”  
“There are other ways to die in the desert. Scorpions, snakes, quicksand, thirst, a hundred others, but if she doesn’t run into any of those then yes, it is a slow death for we are a week from civilization by horse and on foot at least two if not three weeks.”  
Rick winced almost in sympathy until he remembered that this woman had supposedly tried to kill not only him but his family. With that thought whatever sympathy he had just had for her vanished.  
“Are there any other options?” asked Rick.  
“Not really,” said Ardeth. “For as serious a crime as this those are about it. The Medjai are an ancient people and our laws haven’t changed much in 5000 years.”  
“Well while your thinking about it buddy why don’t we go talk to her?”  
Ardeth nodded and started heading in that direction without a word.  
As they walked Rick said after a few minutes, “If I might make a suggestion before we get there?”  
“Of course,” said Ardeth.  
“Don’t eat or drink anything and try to avoid touching her bare skin.”  
“I understand about not eating or drinking but why avoid touching her?”  
“Because some poisons are absorbed through the skin or at least that’s what I’ve heard.”  
“I see,” said Ardeth not having a chance to reply further for they had arrived at their destination. “Let me do the talking.”  
Rick nodded and tensed when Ardeth knocked on the door and it almost immediately opened. “My king, what can I do for you?” asked and older lady with hair of pure silver and hazel eyes.  
“Maryam can we come in for a minute? We’d like to talk to you about something.”  
Mary seemed to hesitate for a moment then opened the door wider. “Of course come in. Could I get either of you something to eat or drink? I’m sorry I don’t know your friend’s name.”  
“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t introduce you to my brother. This is Rick O’Connell. Him and his family are visiting me from England.”  
“I’m pleased to meet you,” said Maryam, trying hard to conceal not only her hatred but her surprise that this foreigner was not only still alive but looked as healthy as a horse as if he had never been poisoned at all.  
“And as to the offer of food and drink we thank you but we have just eaten and are not hungry.”  
Rats! Maryam thought extremely displeased. Not only does this Rick O’Connell still look healthy but the king’s refusal of food tells me that he is more than likely suspicious of me and is afraid I’ll poison him.  
“So what can I do for you my king?” asked Maryam after everyone had taken a seat.  
“First let me give you my condolences on the death of Tarique. I wish it had not proven necessary to execute him.”  
“Then why did you?” Maryam hissed practically grinding her teeth at the mention of her only child’s death.  
“You know the answer to that as well as I do, Maryam. Nobody is above the law and your son tried to kill me. Who knows if he would have succeeded if Rick had been there to catch the knife he threw at my heart? But in any case as much as it upset me to have to execute my friend we all know that there was no other way.”  
“It wouldn’t have been necessary if you hadn’t brought those foreigners here.”  
While this conversation was going on Rick who had taken his place behind Ardeth’s chair was trying to look as menacing as possible. His hand kept straying to his gun, his expression grim, his every movement practically exuding menace. This act on Rick’s part was beginning to have an effect on Maryam for she kept looking at Rick out of the corner of her eye   
“Maryam, the O’Connells are not as much foreigners as your many times great-grandfather was when he first joined the Medjai over 400 years ago. Rick has Medjai blood running in his veins and even if he didn’t he is my brother by blood since we did a blood brother ceremony not too long ago in front of the entire Medjai village.” Ardeth stated all this quite calmly although Rick could feel that he was boiling with rage on the inside.  
Maryam digested this piece of information and then silently cursed herself for a fool. The blood brother ceremony was a very ancient ceremony that was said to go back more than 5000 years. It was by custom and law a binding ceremony among the Medjai. Once done the ceremony could not be undone and according to the ancient laws everything that the Medjai in question owned would belong to the other upon his death, especially if he died without heirs or any other close family. Also according to the law if the one who had undergone the ceremony was to be hurt or killed by treachery then the other brother had the right to ask for the life of the one who responsible in exchange for whatever injury had been done. Of course this law only applied if the person who had done it was a Medjai or part of the tribe and it was possible that the uninjured party would be lenient but not very likely for Medjai could be a vengeful lot and considered their families to be sacred even if part of that family was foreign. What a fool she had been for not thinking of this before now she would be extremely lucky to be alive a week from now. Even if she was just banished there was no way she could get to civilization without food or water for the desert would suck her dry in two days or possibly three if she was lucky.  
“Now are you going to admit to trying to kill my brother, his wife and son?” asked Ardeth. “You might as well for I have checked into this very carefully and you are the only one with the knowledge of the poison that was used. You made one very grave error when you tried to poison Rick and his family. You used a very specialized poison, one that is not known to any of the other Medjai, but was known to your ancestors. You are the only one that could have created this poison and that is where you tripped yourself up. We keep a list of all known poisons and antidotes just in case somebody is poisoned and your ancestor gave us a list of all the poisons she knew about, their effects, how to prepare them, and the ingredients they contained. It is a very complete list and guess what the healer discovered when she checked that list?” When Maryam didn’t respond Ardeth continued, “Well, I’ll tell you whether you wish to hear it or not. On that list are the symptoms for each poison and some of the symptoms match that which my brother and his family experienced. Luckily for you there was an antidote for if there hadn’t been and they had died I would have been even more furious then I am now.”  
Maryam took a step back at Ardeth’s tone unable to help herself for his tone was so full of the fury that he had been controlling up until now. It was at that moment that Maryam knew she had made a grave error in judgment when she had made the decision to kill the three outsiders. She admitted if only to herself that she hadn’t exactly been thinking straight at the time.   
“So what if it was me?” Maryam finally spewed forth with such venom that both men looked slightly taken aback. “You bring those…those outsiders here and just expect everybody to accept it. But my son didn’t accept it and for that he died.”  
“Maryam that’s not true and you must realize that. You know very well that occasionally outsiders are taken into the Medjai, just like your ancestor was 400 years ago. And Tarique died, because instead of telling somebody about his feelings towards outsiders, so people could help him he took action into his own hands. He knew before he threw that knife that such an act would be considered treason and yet he went ahead and did it. It was his own actions that caused his death not something I did or that Rick did or that anybody else did—it was his actions no one else’s.”  
Maryam stared at Ardeth for a moment and looked at him as if he had gone insane then without warning she screamed grabbed the knife from the sheath on her waist and lunged towards Ardeth at lightning speed but Rick who had been watching Maryam intently during the whole conversation and who was half expecting such an action drew a knife from his boot so fast that his hand was practically nothing but a blur. The knife left Rick’s hand and flew through the air straight as an arrow to bury itself in Maryam’s heart.  
Maryam seemed to stand there for a moment as if not quite realizing she was dead, then the body slumped forward to land on the floor with Rick’s knife sticking out of her chest  
Both men stared at the knife for a moment then turned away. After a few minutes Rick was the first to speak. “I’m really sorry Ardeth, but I couldn’t allow her to hurt you. Don’t get me wrong I know you’re well able to protect yourself, but you weren’t expecting such an action from her but I was.”  
“Don’t apologize, Rick. That’s what you came along for after all and besides you saved my life—again—something that is getting to be a habit lately.” This last was said jokingly although both men were aware that it was also very close to the truth.  
“Perhaps it was not a good idea for you to bring us here if it is going to cause so much trouble among your people.” Rick suggested.  
“They are your people to Rick and just because a few people cause trouble is no reason to not consider this your home. Wasn’t it you that said when you get this many people together that personalities are bound to clash?”  
“This is more than personalities clashing. Personalities clashing might cause a few arguments or fist fights but not this kind of thing.”  
“It can if it has had years in which to build. Personalities can clash, differences of opinion can cause deaths and wars and a bitter man can try to kill someone that was once his friend all because of a series of events that led him to be bitter in the first place.”  
Rick nodded. “With all those elements added in then yes, it can happen. Will there be any consequences to her death? If there is I need to know.”  
Ardeth shook his head and replied, “if you mean legal consequences, no. The Medjai do not view death in quite the same way those do in the outside world, especially if that death was to save the life of someone else.”  
“Okay,” said Rick trying not to sound relieved.  
“You’ll soon find out that the same rules or laws do not necessarily apply here. What the outside world would likely call murder we call survival.”  
“Well, at least this solves your problem of what you were going to do with her,” said Rick practically. “I mean you said that your laws were pretty strict for such a crime.”  
“And they are, but this also denies me vengeance for what happened not that it wasn’t necessary,” explained Ardeth.  
“What do you mean vengeance for what happened?” asked Rick  
“It is a very ancient Medjai custom. When a Medjai attacks another of their people whether to hurt or kill it matters not, but in any case the closest relative in this case me can declare blood vengeance on the Medjai in question and ask for the death penalty if he so wishes.”  
“So that means I could have declared vengeance on Tarique for trying to kill you?”  
“Yes,” Ardeth answered.  
“It’s nice you tell me these things after it’s already too late for me to do anything about it. Why did you stop me from killing him back at the gate if it was within the law?” asked Rick  
“Because at that time you might have gotten in trouble for it because the council of elders had not met you and neither had most of the other people. It was before most of the people accepted you as one of us.”  
“And they have now?” asked Rick trying to prevent the skepticism from entering his voice.  
“Yes,” said Ardeth. “When we found out all three of you had been poisoned you should have seen the reaction of most of the others especially those who have come to know you. It was practically a—” Ardeth searched for words for a moment then said “—madhouse for a while. You and your family have left quite an impression on a great many people in your time here. Those same people were calling for the blood of the person or persons responsible for poisoning you.”  
Rick raised an eyebrow at that for he had not been aware of leaving that kind of an impression. Sure, they had made some good friends in the time they had been here, but he hadn’t been aware that that kind of connection had been forged at least not until Ardeth had told him.  
“I wasn’t aware that we had made that kind of impression. I know we’ve made a few friends—” Rick began.  
Ardeth started to laugh at Rick’s surprised tone, “My friend, you have made more than a few for at last half the population would miss you and your family and would mourn your loss in their lives if you were never to return.”  
Rick studied Ardeth for a moment wondering if he was joking, but his brother’s expression was serious.  
“Shouldn’t we do something about the body?” asked Rick suddenly.  
“I’ll inform the proper people and they’ll see to the body’s disposal,” said Ardeth off-handedly as if he didn’t have a care in the world.  
Rick nodded and the two men headed out the door to inform the correct people so that the body could be dealt with before it could start to rot and smell.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

When Rick arrived back at his and Evie’s rooms to was to find Alex and three other boys playing some kind of game. Rick stood there for awhile trying to figure out the rules but it was too complicated for him, Alex though seemed to be enjoying himself and that was really all that mattered  
“Oh hi dad,” said Alex causally. “Catch the bad guys?”  
“Yes we caught the bad guy who was in this case a woman,” said Rick.  
“So what happened?”  
“She’s dead,” said Rick briefly not mentioning that it was his knife that had ended her life.  
“Oh dad have you met my friends?” asked Alex. “This is Aden, Borak and Fatin.”  
Rick studied the three boys just like they studied him and finally Rick said something in Arabic.  
The boys relaxed at Rick’s words and smiled responding in the same language.  
“Wow dad, your Arabic has really improved,” said Alex sounding impressed.  
“Thank you,” said Rick in English. “Well I’ll leave you boys to whatever it is you’re doing and Alex try to stay out of trouble for a least a couple of days, okay? I think we’ve had enough excitement for awhile.”  
“Sure dad,” said Alex before going back to the game.  
Rick sighed and left their quarters not sure where he was going but not wanting to interrupt Alex and his friends fun and not wanting the boys to feel as if they were being supervised.  
Finally Rick headed out to the practice field determined to work off some of his pent up anger that he still had at Maryam. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to forgive her for what she had done to him and his family, even though she was dead. To him it wasn’t enough for her death had been to swift even though it had been necessary. As ashamed as he was he felt she should have been made to suffer for trying to kill his family who meant everything to him.  
Finally Rick arrived at the practice field and got into position before he began to throw knives at the set up wooden targets. The knives had been a gift from Ardeth not too long ago. His brother had presented him with them and Rick had been unable to refuse the gift because of the way Ardeth had arranged to have it done. They had been presented to him one day after they were done practicing with the wooden scimitars for the day. They had gathered quite a crowd of other Medjai by the time the lesson was over.  
After they had put up their wooden practice swords Ardeth had brought out several finely crafted daggers in tooled leather sheathes. Rick still remembered Ardeth’s exact words, “Here I had these made for you when I saw how good your aim was out on the practice field the other day.”  
“Ardeth,” Rick began but then had stopped when he had seen the crowd that had gathered. Somehow Rick instinctively knew that his brother would be dishonored if he were to refuse in front of all these people, which was when Rick realized how neatly Ardeth had set his trap.  
Ardeth had known that Rick would never have accepted such an expensive gift if they had been alone so he had arranged to do it in a semi public place so Rick would not be able to refuse his gift.  
Rick had glared at Ardeth for a moment then sighed accepting the daggers. He drew one in one swift movement and examined it out of its sheathe admiring the workmanship of it for it was expertly crafted and extremely well balanced. The sheathes themselves had straps two of them just long enough to go around either arm and of the other two one was too long to be meant for anything but his belt and lastly the fourth one was probably meant for one of his ankles. Finally he nodded and threw it at one of the wooden support beams of the armory shed where the knife hit it and embedded itself into the wood of the beam.  
“Nice and sharp,” Rick observed walking over to retrieve his dagger from the support beam. “Thank you for the gift.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“You and me however, are going to have to have a nice long discussion about you giving me gifts. Not that I don’t appreciate it, but I’d much rather have you around for the next thirty years or so then any amount of gifts.”  
“You deserve them, you did after all save my life,” Ardeth said.  
Rick threw another dagger at the target as the memory played through his mind. Now several weeks later Rick could smile at the memory even if at the time he had been mad at Ardeth for doing it to him in public, so that he wouldn’t be able to refuse the gift.  
Finally Rick stepped forward and retrieved all four of his daggers from the now tattered targets. “Upset I see,” said a voice almost directly behind Rick.  
Rick recognizing the voice didn’t even turn around as he retrieved his daggers. “And wouldn’t you be, Kadin if someone had tried to not only kill you but your family? Her death in my opinion was much too quick, but I couldn’t allow her to hurt Ardeth. It’s not her death that makes me angry but that it was too fast.”  
“Believe me, I understand that,” said Kadin, “but what’s done is done and cannot be undone, you just have to learn to accept that.”  
“I guess I’ll have to,” said Rick again throwing his daggers at the target that was getting more and more tattered by the minute. “I mean maybe someday I’ll be able to forgive her for what she tried to do, but not any time in the near future. My family is everything to me and that includes Ardeth if anything were to happen to any of them—” Rick paused as if searching for words.  
“Believe me, I understand, but your family is fine.”  
“Yes, thank god, but what about next time? Or the next?” asked Rick.  
Kadin searched for words for a moment then said, “There are no guarantees in life, my friend, you know this. If they were to die and you survived then you will go on living, because if that is what they would want and they would not want you to share their fate. I know this is probably not very comforting, but true nonetheless.”  
Rick considered as he threw yet another knife but finally he nodded. Rick went over to retrieve his knives out of the mostly destroyed target and sheathed all four of them in their proper places  
“Thank you for your words my friend, they are appreciated.”  
“My pleasure,” said Kadin. ”So feel better now?”  
“Somewhat yes, but I think it will be a long time before I get over nearly losing my family completely.”  
“And that’s only as it should be,” Kadin pointed out logically. “Even though we Medjai live closer to death them most that doesn’t mean we accept losing family or friends any easier, it just means that we know that death is a part of life and sometimes it can’t be prevented as much as we may want to.”  
“True,” Rick admitted. “Anyway, thank you again.” Rick clapped Kadin on the shoulder in a friendly gesture and Kadin smiled.  
“So now that you aren’t quite so angry anymore, what about some sword practice? I know that Ardeth’s been teaching you.”  
Rick nodded and the two men headed to the armory to pick out a couple of practice swords.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

One day just a week before the O’Connells were to head for home Ardeth and Rick had a conversation that even now Rick wasn’t sure how it had gotten started, but it was a conversation he would always remember. Ardeth had been standing out in the garden among a dozen torches his face in shadow when Rick who had been looking for him walked up on his silently.  
Ardeth aware of who it was coming up behind him made no move and just stood staring out into the darkness as if he was not a live human being but a statue instead. Finally what seemed an eternity later, but was really no more than a couple of minutes at most Ardeth said in Arabic “You know there is something out there, I am not sure what it is but there is a feeling of danger in the air. Every time I leave here and go into Cairo, it’s almost like walking into another world—a world where my senses are telling me that danger is just around the corner.”  
“You’re not far wrong. I’ve felt it to,” said Rick his expression and tone grim. “There’s a guy in Germany called Adolf Hitler who has been massing an army for the last few years. The rumors I’ve heard at home in London say that it will come to a war, maybe not today or tomorrow but soon and that it just won’t be the European countries involved but America as well.” Rick said most of this in Arabic mixed with a few English words. His Arabic had progressed to the point that he was starting to be able to not only understand what people were talking about but was able to hold a simple conversation of his own. He usually couldn’t understand every single word of a conversation spoken in Arabic but enough to get the gist of what people were talking about.   
“What have you heard?” Ardeth asked looking concerned.  
“Not much, really,” said Rick. “Rumors, nothing more. However, from what I know of what’s happening in Germany with Hitler it is the fact he hates all Jews—or at least that’s what I’ve heard. I have a feeling though if it comes to a war—and I’m almost sure it will—that the world will suffer for it. I’ve heard rumors that Hitler is ruthless and that he is determined to take over the world—well it’s not like that hasn’t been tried before.”  
“But none of this information is anything but rumors?” asked Ardeth.  
Rick shook his head, “I’m afraid not. Rumors is really all that exists at this point.”  
“Well, if it does come to war, know that you and your family are welcome in Hidden City for as long as the war lasts and that includes Jonathan.”  
“Thank you Ardeth, we might take you up on that, but only if it gets to the point that there is no other choice. There is after all Evie’s job and Alex’s school to consider not to mention the rumors that will start if we just disappear off the face of the Earth for the duration of the war.”  
“I understand,” said Ardeth. “Just try to keep yourself and your family safe.”  
“That goes for you as well,” said Rick putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder.  
“By the way your Arabic has vastly improved,” Ardeth added turning to face Rick.  
Rick stared at Ardeth for a moment just then realizing that he had been carrying on an entire conversation in Arabic and not even known it or at least not until Ardeth had brought it up.  
“It has, hasn’t it,” said Rick, still astonished that he had carried on almost an entire conversation in Arabic with only a few English words thrown in. “Perhaps it is because I’ve had time to concentrate on it. My lessons at home were always sporadic at best whenever Evie had a few spare minutes which wasn’t more than once or twice a week at most.”  
“Your accent though is still terrible,” Ardeth added.  
Rick stared at his brother for a moment wondering if Ardeth had just made a joke then decided he didn’t want to know and said, “Yeah, well, you try learning a new language and see how good your accent is, especially when you haven’t been speaking it for more than a few weeks.”  
“True,” Ardeth admitted. “And your accent as well as your grasp of the language will improve with practice. Just make sure you ask Evie and Alex to speak Arabic to you as much as possible when you get home, so that you don’t forget any of what you’ve learned. You know that if you don’t practice something, especially if it is something you’ve just begun learning then you will start to forget.”  
“I know,” said Rick. “I’ll make sure to tell Evie to talk to me in Arabic as much as possible, Alex too.”  
“Good, and when you return perhaps you’ll be able to hold an entire conversation completely in Arabic.”  
“We’ll see,” said Rick. “It might be awhile before we can return, depending on circumstances.”  
“I understand,” said Ardeth. “We all have our responsibilities and commitments you no less than me.”  
The two men stood there for a few minutes gazing out at the dark garden totally silent for a few minutes both lost in their thoughts.  
Finally both turned and headed back inside.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

“Are you sure about this?” asked Alex just a little nervously. Yesterday when his three new friends had learned that he and his parents were going to head home in just a week Borak who was the extremely sharp one of the group had suggested that they do a friendship ceremony. It was a ceremony Borak had explained that once done would bind them as friends from now until their deaths and no matter how many miles separated them. All of them had agreed to meet the next day out in one of the small meadows just outside the city and now was the time. It was true they were inside a large mountain, but what couldn’t be seen except from the air was the fact that the part of the mountain had no top and was open to the sky. This was where they grew their crops because it took rain and sunlight to make food grow. Also in this part were several small meadows that were used for a variety of activities.  
“Yes I’m sure,” answered Borak.  
Alex nodded deciding to remain silent and keep his nervousness to himself for he had already agreed to this and now there was no way to back out without possibly losing the others friendship or worse them thinking him a coward.  
Borak drew his belt knife and then very carefully cut the palms of the other three boys and then did the same thing to his own palm, then while the blood was dripping down their wrists onto the grass the four boys carefully blended their blood together by pressing the cuts together. “Friends for now, friends forever, friends until the end of time,” Borak chanted in Arabic the other three echoing him. “Let our bloods now be one, now and forever.”  
Finally it was done and the four boys used pieces of grass to stop what little bleeding remained.  
“You are now one of us Alex O’Connell, for not only does Medjai blood run in your veins from your father you now have our blood as well just like we now have your blood running in ours.”  
“I know and I will miss you very much when I and my parents leave, but we’ll be back in fact from what I’ve overhead we might be spending the next few years here for my father believes there is a war coming and he knows of no safer place to be then here when it starts. Even Ardeth has felt something that tells him trouble is coming, maybe not this year or the next but soon. My father also believes that this will not be a small war but a world war, in other words it could go on for years and cost thousands in not hundreds of thousands of lives.”  
The boys thought about this for a moment trying to imagine a war so big that so many people would end up dead by the end of it.  
“We will be waiting for you when you return,” intoned Aden solemnly the other two echoing him. The mood held for a moment then all four boys broke into laughter the solemn mood vanishing without a trace.

~~~Rick and Evie~~~

Before the O’Connells knew it their final day arrived almost with startling speed and they had to be on their way or they would not arrive back in London in time for Alex to make the beginning of the school year for it was a week back to Cairo and then at least another couple of weeks by ship to London. Once they did arrive back Alex wouldn’t be home more than a couple of days before heading back to school.  
“I am sorry to see you go even though I know you must,” said Kadin  
“We’ll be back,” Rick promised. He and Kadin had become quite good friends over the last few months. “Next summer when Alex’s school lets out again we’ll come for a visit.”  
Kadin sighed and nodded having to accept that. He stepped back and let the others who had come to say goodbye come forward.  
“Don’t forget to practice your Arabic,” Sabira told Rick as she hugged him. “If you do not practice you will forget much of what you have learned.”  
“I know, and don’t worry, Evie has agreed to speak only Arabic to me at home unless we have company.”  
“Good, then perhaps when you return you will be speaking it almost like you were speaking it from your very first word.”   
“We can hope,” said Rick giving her another hug. Sabira stepped away from Rick and went to hug Evie and Alex too.  
“We must be going if we are to make any distance today,” said Ardeth.  
Rick nodded and finished saying his goodbyes to Altair the big man who Rick had met at the party but who also only spoke Arabic and no English. The difference this time was that Rick spoke to Altair in Arabic for a minute and Altair replied in the same language. What was said is unknown for their voices were so quiet that no one else heard the words.  
Finally the big man grinned and slapped Rick on the back so hard that it nearly knocked him over. Rick let out a whoosh having just had the breath knocked out of him for a minute. Rick then turned away mounting the horse that was waiting.  
The O’Connells and Ardeth started out of the courtyard of the palace heading towards the front gate of the city  
Alex who had stayed back for a minute said something to his three friends in Arabic. The three boys responded in the same language their faces solemn.   
“Alex, come on,” Evie called.  
Alex said something else to his three friends then turned away to catch up with his parents.  
“What was that all about?” Evie asked her son.  
“Nothing mum, I was just goodbye to my friends and that I’d see them next summer,” said Alex innocently.  
Evie raised a skeptical brow but didn’t say anything to contradict her son.  
The trip to Hamunaptra went by way too fast for all concerned because on just their third day riding they reached the sacred city.  
“Here I must leave you. I’m confident you can find your way from here.”  
“I’ll miss you brother,” said Rick dismounting and giving Ardeth a hug.  
“I’ll miss you as well. Make sure to send me a telegram when you reach London.”  
“We will,” Evie promised also giving Ardeth a hug.  
“Oh by the way, Rick, here,” said Ardeth handing Rick a package wrapped in plain paper. From the weight and the length Rick guessed it was a sword so he made sure to unwrap it carefully so he didn’t cut himself. When the paper had fallen away all three O’Connells gasped because what was revealed was indeed a sword but a finely crafted one. The hilt was wrapped in leather in order to give you a better grip especially if your hands became sweaty it would prevent your grip from slipping and the blade itself had was finely curved with jagged edges on the outside that looked good for ripping into someone’s gut. The balance was perfect, Rick immediately noticed when he drew it.  
“It’s beautiful,” said Rick, sheathing it. “But I can’t take this, I haven’t learned enough to deserve such a weapon as this.”  
“It’s yours,” Ardeth insisted. “I had it made just for you by our blacksmith. As for you not deserving it, while it’s true you have a lot to learn you can continue your lessons once you return to London for I know someone I trust that will teach you if I request he take you on. He is a Medjai, one of the many that live in the London area keeping an eye on things there for us. I plan on sending a message to him as soon as I can.”  
“I see,” said Rick.  
“Besides every Medjai needs a sword even if he never has a chance to use it,” Ardeth added.  
“Come on, dad,” said Alex. “You can’t be a proper Medjai without a sword.”  
“Is that right,” said Rick ruffling his son’s blond hair  
“Yes that’s right,” Alex insisted. “Every Medjai has always carried a sword all the way back to the time of the first Pharaoh. To refuse to accept one is an insult to the person offering it to you.”  
Rick stared at Alex for a moment then sighed. “All right, so who is this Medjai that lives in London?”  
Ardeth told him the man’s name and that he gave sword lessons to a few select people.  
“All right I’ll look him up when I get home,” Rick promised. Again there were hugs all around then all three O’Connell remounted and rode away Ardeth watching them until they were out of sight. Once they had disappeared Ardeth turned his horse and headed back towards Hidden City—his home.


End file.
